Darkest Digital Saga
by NeoHydra77
Summary: A triple crossover of Digimon, Zoids specifically Saga , and Neopets. When Alicia and Izaya woken up they found themselves in another world called Zi and are not the only ones as creatures from the Digital World and Neopia are also somehow involed. Now they are all stuck with Zoids Saga's very own antagonists as their adventure unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only thing I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter One:

An Encounter which Shouldn't Be

"…"

"_Who are you?"_

"…"

_I can't hear them or even see them._

_What is that, some sort of melody? "Where did that melody come from?"_

"_? …"_

"_Hey, where are you going? Hey! …"_

Alicia gave a sudden twitch before jolting up as sunlight hit her eyes painfully causing the girl to instantly shield them with her right hand. "Fuck, I thought I kept that window shut!" she groaned before realizing something was off, in other words she wasn't even in her room let alone her bed. "What the hell?" Eyes snapped wide as she looked around wildly to notice she was in some sort of wasteland. "What is this? Where in the seven hells am I?" Panic took its hold inside her chest making breathing incredibly hard as questions such as 'What happen to my family?' and 'Was I kidnapped? Did they do anything to me?' ran through the poor human's head as she began pacing as all sense took a temporarily leave. "Okay, come on Alicia this is pathetic. *Sigh* freaking out will not help you. Just try to see if you can see a landmark and head towards it," taking in a few more breathes she shut then open her eyes as it became easier for her to have oxygen move in and out her lungs and she calmed herself as much she possibly could at the moment to look around. "Kay looks like there is something … that way!" and thus Alicia moved to the particular horizon as she forced herself not to look back and keep on forward as the paranoia of perhaps heading into danger or away from nearby towns crept. It turned out that this was a wise choice as the protagonist noticed that the particular shapes where indeed buildings which eased any of the past fears … only for new ones to kick. "They may or may not speak English and may not be safe to be around, oh shut up Alicia! Rather die in a damn wasteland?" She kicked the voice in her head after it smartly replied back how there was worse than dying.

~~…~…~~

She blinked in surprised as a musical sound ringed in her ears. "What? A sort of broken melody?" Alicia thought back to her dream for a moment before confirming this melody was different. "Might as well see what's causing it – ow!" She swore as she stepped on a sharp rock before continuing on. "This better not get an infection! Fucking sand, fucking rocks,"

After a few minutes the girl found herself trying to find the melody in an alley as she avoided the stares she got since she came walking out of a wasteland…in her pajamas. "Can't be that much farther…" she mumbled as she turned left into a smaller one to find the source of the broken sound and it was the last thing the girl would ever imagine. The source was a small red dinosaur like creature with a 'V' shape head and was all too familiar to her. "Sh-Shoutmon?" Alicia now believed herself to be insane; digimon was suppose to be the creatures of fiction, was she to expect one existed? "Wh-who are you?" the supposivly rookie level digimon turned his head to get a better look. "Um Alicia, currently lost and possibly insane girl who woke up in the middle of a damn wasteland," she sat down next to him for some relief on her injured foot. "Shoutmon, currently fading away rookie level digimon," he replied in a deadpan sort of manner. "Fading?" "I lost my mic, a Shoutmon without their microphone isn't really a Shoutmon and will die without it," she cringed before hoisting the tiny digital monster up. "Will you heal instantly if it's found?" The small digimon looked back at her eye to eye. "Huh? You just meet me and will help just like that?" His voice did seem a bit worn now she paid better attention. "Well I mean death is kinda serious, even if you would be reborn and besides this isn't the Digital World is it?" He shook his head 'no'. "Yeah so let's not risk it," With that she set out back on the main street with Shoutmon now resting on her head and they began searching for the dinosaur's mic.

*Meanwhile in the Arcadia Kingdom*

Steps echoed all around him as he headed down the long hallway; he wasn't expecting to be summoned instantly like this as he had just brought his men back from patrolling the nearby town for any signs of the young prince and son of the late king. Yet as Opis had said, the Emperor called him and so he will go see what the man wanted. "Did you call me, sir?" he bowed (though hated how he has to at the moment) after entering the throne room where the Emperor made himself right at home. "Yes as a matter of fact I did Blood, the time-space transmission unit seemed to have … reacted to something," this was unexpecting. "What do you mean by 'reacting'? Was it perhaps because of Athle?" the Lord Captain of the Phantom Knights looked up at the other. "It gave off a reading different from the one it gives whenever they use the second one which means it could have been due to the prince or something else entirely. Which brings to why I summoned you," the mysterious man garbed in purple with his iconic mask paused for a moment. "It appear to have specifically came from town," "From town? When was this? I haven't seen or heard of anything unusual," the pilot replied. "Just recently as a matter of fact; less than an hour ago. I hope it will not be too much to ask for you to double check?" AKA Blood didn't have a choice but return to the same small settlement just because of readings from a device they probably haven't learned all the secrets to yet. "Of course not your Highness," "Then off with you,"

*On Another Side of Town *

"Hey are you sure you know where you're going?" Izaya sighed in annoyance as the tiny digimon darted backwards and forwards infront of him. "Of course Izzy! I'm going uh … this way, kyu!" the small pink like digimon known as Cutemon replied as he pointed in a random direction. He was only glad no one he knew was around; he was notorious for getting into fights and now is following a small pink rabbit … thing in nothing but his night pants. "Izzy! Do you think we would even find your partner digimon?" Cutemon came running back and climbed on the human's shoulder. "How the hell would I know? And would you stop before you draw in a fucking crowd?" He snarled as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "Waaaah! You're so mean!" Izaya only groaned as Cutemon whined about his attitude again. "What did I do to deserve this?" he growled as he punched a nearby wall much to the dislike of a random civilian. "Watch it punk!" "Fucking make me asshole!" Before Cutemon knew it he's on the ground whimpering as Izaya once again gotten into a fight; how was he to ever find his friends Terriermon and Lopmon now?

*With Alicia and Shoutmon*

"HUH? Someone is causing trouble?" "Jeez, first those soldiers and now this!" the two blinked in surprise at the different conversations they had picked up on. "We came in a pretty vicious place…" Shoutmon muttered softly as his human buddy only nodded. "Any rate this could make it easier to find your mic," she paused before turning around to notice a strange man in a long brown jacket following them from a distance. "Shoutmon, trouble!" she whispered as she slinked to the largest crowd she saw in an attempt to escape the stranger's gaze and keep her now accelerating heart under control. "What's wrong? You seem really scared and your heart's beating fast," "There's a guy in a long coat following us," he frowned; in this weather everyone wore short so it could mean the man had something on him. "Try to remain where there are a lot of people," he whispered as he gave her shoulder a firm grip (well, as firm as he could in his state) with one of his hands. Alicia nodded and made sure there was someone around as she continues to search for the mic before face palming as an idea hit. "Hey excuse me," she went to ask a woman and her husband as Shoutmon glanced around to see the guy still following from a distance. "Is… there something the matter?" Obviously she needed to get out of her pajamas but first. "I know I look odd in my pajamas but is there a music store nearby? I'm looking for a specific microphone which as a memento of my friend who passed away from cancer and think someone might have took it," The small digimon nearly gave them away with his stunned expression at how casually this nervous girl had lied. "What? Oh you poor thing! Here it's right this way," the woman said as her significant other growled about how low some people would go as to steal something of such value.

"Here we are dear," the two backed off as the girl headed up to the store before turning around. "Thanks so much for helping me!" "Just be sure to find the mic alright," the man nodded while giving a sympathetic smile before continuing his walk with his loved one. "Hopefully we can now get your mic," she patted her companion's head. "Ye-yeah but are … you sure about lying like that?" he panted. "I don't like it; especially with how nice they where but your life IS on the line," she whispered back before looking around; this time she did not see their mysterious follower. "Kay," she muttered before heading inside the store.

*With Blood*

'Now something happens!' he thought bitterly to himself as he headed to where the commotion was. First there was that saying of an odd man in a coat than a girl in her pajamas with a plush like thing on her shoulder and now of some punk starting fights with a small pink rabbit thing, obviously the pilot decided to go after the one starting the fights and save the girl for last. With a quick motion of his hand he led his men to where the trouble-maker was at which was thankfully for him not too far from the entrance they came from. "You there!" He called out in a commanding tone which caught the dark haired guy's attention. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" a small pink creature peered from behind his legs. "Izaya! I don't think you want to mess with him, kyu! He looks like he's pretty nasty, kyuu!" 'That creature…it can't be what possibly set off the time-space transmission unit could it?' Blood studied it carefully.

*Alicia and Shoutmon*

"That's it! Thank you so much!" Alicia sighed in relief as the man gave her Shoutmon's mic for free as he admitted he had never seen it before. "Think nothing of it! I mean it's obviously important to you," the kind man said as she waved one last time before leaving to sneak in an alley a little bit behind the shop. "Shoutmon! We got it!" She gave the red digimon the mic back before sighing in relief at how even being near it had revived him; now the rookie level jumped off her shoulder with a twirl. "Yeah! All thanks to you!" he scratched his nose as he held the prized item in his other hand before freezing. "Alicia! That guy's right there!" 'Oh shit!' she thought as she instantly whipped around to see the long coat catch on fire to reveal something nonhuman. "Meramon!"

*Back to Blood Opposing Izaya and Cutemon*

"Gah!" Izaya grunted in pain as he landed on his back hard from the fight he had with the strange guy in blue. "Izaya! Kyu!" Cutemon ran over before jumping back as gun fire kept the tiny digimon from getting near. "Enough!" The opposing teenager raised his arm and, much to Izaya's surprise, the adult heeded him. "Yes, Lord Captain sir," "Lord Captain? You're not that much older than me, just who the hell are you?" The so called 'captain' turned his attention back to his fallen opponent. "I am Lord Captain Blood Keel of the Emperor's Phantom Knights who rules over this town and the entire kingdom," 'Blood? Yeesh this guy must have gotten into some serious scraps due to his name!' Izaya really couldn't help but think. "You liar! The real leader is the young prince, Athle Arcadia!" a man yelled out. "Shut up!" The woman next to him growled as she kept glancing nervously back at the armed men.

*Alicia and Shoutmon*

"ROCK DAMASHI!" Shoutmon called out his attack which hit Meramon square in the head but since it was a fire ball in the shape of a musical note against a flaming man of a mon all it did was get a chuckle out of the champion level. "Shoutmon! Didn't you just get your mic back?" Alicia called out. "Huh? Oh right! ROWDY ROCKER!" this time Shoutmon managed to cause Meramon damaged. "Keep hitting! Don't let up!" "Right! ROWDY ROCKER!" Shoutmon called his attack with all of his might before hitting harder and faster ending with a strike on Meramon's shins to make the other drop his guard before the tiny red digimon used his mic as a baseball bat and hurl the opposing mon out of the alleyway. "I got him, Alicia!" Shoutmon jumped up and down as she walked over to him. Unfortunately for them, Meramon had one final trick up his sleeve as the downed form began glowing in a harsh light for all to see.

*With Blood, Izaya, and Cutemon*

"What the?" The leading man whipped his head back to see a large beam of light on the other side of town. "The light of digivolution, kyu!" The small pink thing gasped in realization. "Light of digivolution?" Blood muttered to himself before turning to his men. "We're taking them with us to the other side but if there's any signs of there being an issue take him away immediately," Izaya instantly perked up at this. "The hell? Take just me away? For all you know pal I know as much about that light as that damn rabbit does! So you might want me around!" the two glared at each other over Cutemon's cries of distress. "We'll see how useful you are," Blood made a hint to the sword he keeps on at all time before turning back around much to Izaya's distaste (though he can't due anything due to Blood having his men hold him.) "We're moving right now!" "Sir! What of him?" one asked as he pointed to the other man who spoke of an 'Athle Arcadia' and had been restrained as well when he charged Blood. "He's under arrest! What do you think, fool!" The soldier shivered before he led the other two who were holding the poor civilian to carry him off.

*Alicia and Shoutmon*

"Meramon digivolve to … SKULLMERAMON!"

"Mother of God…" Alicia shivered in pure fear; Shoutmon said he followed the evolutionary levels; fighting a champion he might be able to win, but an ultimate? No way! "Alicia!" Shoutmon called her back to reality. "We need to run!" She called and the two headed towards SkullMeramon before making a sharp turn left, moving as fast as their legs could carry with the newly evolved mon pursuing them. "HEAVY METAL FIRE!" The ultimate unleashed a large volume of flame as people scattered and the two protagonists had to dart and out of alleyways to dodged both the fire and the relentlessly chasing digimon. "Alicia! We need a plan!" Shoutmon spoke up. "WHAT PLAN? You're on such a low level and what am I suppose to do anyways?" "Help me!" He knew she was scared but this was getting ridiculous! "How? I'm not your partner Shoutmon!" Alright she may have not realized it but that honestly hurt. He thought they could be partners… "We could … I mean," before the tiny digimon continue on with what he was about to say they had to move away from each other to dodge another volley from SkullMeramon before regrouping. "Then where is that damn digivice? I don't mean any offense to you Shoutmon, but I don't have a partner!" 'You didn't even try… but you're right. The digivice would have come by now. I need a partner who won't run away!"

*With Blood*

The head of the force paused for a moment as a melody suddenly rang out in the air, coming from where people where fleeing from and random blue flames where seen. 'Something tells me I don't need any extra weight…' He turned to his men who all stopped in confusion at the sudden behavior. "All of you evacuate the civilians, I will go on alone, and someone take those two to the Emperor. Do _not_ question me!" he ordered before continuing off as they began to carry out his orders. "Hey what the hell gives you son of a bitch?" The guy called Izaya screamed at him before one of his men silenced him. 'This had better be worth the headache…'

*Alicia and Shoutmon*

Alicia whimpered a bit to herself as her cut foot was making itself noticeable as she scraped it along the pavement as she ran and the debris from SkullMeramon's assaults certainly didn't help. 'C'mon you idiot! Run! Just run! That's all you got to do is get away! So what are you waiting for? RUN!' she pushed herself harder as a figure was coming up from the distance. 'Oh NOW what? What the hell could possibly happen that didn't happen already!' Shoutmon seemed to have noticed too as he picked up his pace to try and get to the figure. "LOOK OUT YOU IDIOT!"

*With Blood*

"LOOK OUT YOU IDIOT!"

Before he knew it a girl darted straight past him as a small red dinosaur creature pushed him as blue fire hit right where he was heading towards. "What the?" He glanced down to get a better look at the creature and noticed it had a mic with it. "What where you thinking? SkullMeramon could kill a guy like you easily!" The Zoid pilot looked up to see this 'SkullMeramon' bearing down on them. "Shoutmon! What are you doing? Get out of there!" The girl called from behind them. "Alicia, are you only going to run?" Shoutmon turned his attention to her. "Unless you got a better idea!" "What? This guy is too much for you to handle?" he pushed the tiny red creature off so he can get up. "What's that?" Shoutmon growled. "You must be nothing more but a loud mouth like the last guy," "To hell with that! I just need to make sure Alicia was alright!" With that he stood next to Blood as they both had their mic/sword held out before charging.

SkullMeramon raised his arm before swinging it down with full force using his Heat Chain attack to try and hit the two who darted on the opposite sides and managed to avoid any harm. Blood was the first to move as he made a sharp turn and leap towards the ultimate with a powerful swing of his sword, successfully taking the digimon by surprise as Shoutmon then hit their foe with a low swing of the mic before SkullMeramon could attempt to strike back at the zoidian who then jabbed his blade at the humanoid mon's neck and managed to lay a gash as SkullMeramon tried to avoid being pierced and began swatting at the blue dressed man, forcing him to move back. "ROCK DAMASHI!" Shoutmon called his attack and hit at the same spot which, unlike before, hurt the other digimon. "Hey don't you have any stronger attacks?" Blood called out as the dinosaur landed next to him. Before Shoutmon could reply a red glow erupted from between them which caught all of their attention.

*Where Alicia was watching*

"They're … partners?" She guessed it figured; that guy was strong and bold enough while she shamelessly fled. "Well damn, good job Shoutmon," she muttered more to herself than to the digimon as Blood picked up his new Xros Loader with Shoutmon telling him what to do as SkullMeramon stood up. "Super Digivolution!" She shrunk a bit as she shield her eyes from the light of digivolution before hearing the friendly digimon's voice ring out stronger than ever. "OMEGASHOUTMON!" He reached his final form which she assumed to be mega. 'Either way he can now easily beat SkullMeramon…'

*Blood and OmegaShoutmon*

"So this is the light of digivolution!" With this power and his newfound 'partner' Blood can just imagine how smoothly things will go for the sake of his ambition to overthrow both Athle and the Emperor. 'Finally, I will be in my rightful place, with this and my own power!' With this final thought he gave SkullMeramon one hell of a superior and dangerous smirk before ringing out his command to OmegaShoutmon. "NOW! Destroy him!" "Got it!" OmegaShoutmon felt his partner's powers and emotions pulsed from within his own soul as he charged SkullMeramon. "BEAT SLASH!" he brought a flaming bladed leg down on the other's torso before using his other leg to lift the flailing ultimate up in the air and kick him up higher. SkullMeramon whipped around in air to face the golden armored foe in an attempt to fight back. "HEAT CHAIN!" "HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" Only to find to his dismay that OmegaShoutmon's attack was able to destroy his chains. "Finish him!" Blood commanded as the dragon-humanoid mon flew up to meet his foe. "OMEGA THE FUSION!" In an instant he charged straight through SkullMeramon who became no more…

*Back to Alicia*

She decided to give the newly digivolved OmegaShoutmon a moment to know his newfound partner and sit back to think on her own pathetic display. 'But is it so bad to run? NO! If she had just simply run then she wouldn't have died! You get nothing out of that damn macho act!' Shaking bitter memories away she stood up as she noticed they turned to come to where she was. "So you was the one who found Shoutmon?" She nodded at the other. "I suppose we have much to talk about…but first," Oh she knew where this was going. "It's the pajamas isn't it?" "No, it's the gashes on you from flying debris and how you're keeping weigh off that foot," Whoops… Any rate he motion for her to follow them and so she did.

*Arcadia Kingdom, Late at Night*

"Nice story chick, kinda in the same boat," The guy she now knows as Izaya leaned back in his seat with his legs kicked up with Cutemon sitting on them. "So think he'll explain?" "Not to Izzy, kyu! He caused a lot of trouble fighting!" The tiny pink digimon answered her. "Fighting? That was you?" "So? I caused trouble for your boyfriend?" he scoffed. "When I was looking for Shoutmon's mic we overheard the trouble you've caused the _townspeople_," she snarled at the dark haired man. "Whatever… Well look who's here and that's Shoutmon right?" he pointed to behind her revealing that sure enough Blood and Shoutmon returned with others. "These are the people I told you of sir; Alicia who was with Shoutmon here and Izaya who had … Cutemon… with him and was the one starting the fights," Blood then directed his attention to them. "This is our lord the Emperor and they are the three of the Four Heavenly Kings; Flam, Gale, and Opis, I am the forth and final one as well as head of the Phantom Knights," the two humans nodded, assuring him they are keeping up and he may continue. "This is Planet Zi, and from what I heard you are not from here?" "Zi? No we're from Earth… er, Alicia right? You're also from Earth?" "Yeah," the two turned their attention back to Blood. "This may surprise you but hundreds of years ago a human spacecraft called the Global 3 landed here and their technology helped advanced life on Zi; particularly with the Zoids," "Zoids?" Cutemon perked his sensors up.

Flam was the one who spoke up this time. "Correct, Zoids are the main units we use in our forces and there are hundreds of different types such as my Redler or Blood's Geno Saurer. Now bringing this up to modern times if he doesn't mind," Blood shock his head no which allowed her to continue. "Quick question," "Yes, Izaya right," "Yep. Some guy smart mouthed Blood here and mentioned an 'Athle Arcadia' saying he's the prince and future king or something like that," Flam's mouth twitched slightly as Opis chuckled a bit behind her (Izaya, Alicia, Cutemon, and Shoutmon all decided they did not like him a bit) as the Emperor spoke up. "I am afraid you came during a time of war; Athle is the future king naturally but there are certain … circumstances," 'Oh shit!' the two instantly had it hit hard with the realization of what they are dealing with. Invaders. War. Potential dictator. It hit Izaya even worse as he remembered back talking Blood earlier who led this guy's _army_. 'I knew there was something up with him but an ARMY? Oh fuck me…' Alicia in the meanwhile prayed that they won't be prisoners of war; she heard all that she needed to know from stories of when her great-great grandfather was in war and saw what happened, plus some of her relatives loved, _loved_ history so she knew it was _never_ good and would be a miracle to be treated like a human being when you're one. "…Sooo, um, what now?" she dared to force the question out of her mouth… and something tells her the Emperor was smirking under his mask. "You two will be working under Blood until further notice,"

*Alicia's Room*

After a long time in the shower and getting new pajamas the girl flopped back first on what was possibly the softest bed she had ever been on which helped her acting foot ease up. "Hey! Alicia!" Izaya's voice boomed as he rapped on the door with his fist. "Come in!" She called as she gotten in a sitting position to see him and Cutemon both entering. "Hello, kyu!" Cutemon ran up and jumped on the pillow next to her as Izaya flopped down on her other side in a similar fashion to how she did earlier before brushing his bangs out of the way. "Damnit we're fucked, huh?" He turned towards her. "Yeah that's the understatement of the year!" "How come?" Cutemon asked them. "Hello! Cutemon that guy is a fucking tyrant who is trying to kill someone who might be younger than us! Plus there was that threat of his!" Izaya shot up before plopping back with a groan. "I can't even fight," "Really? What about that digimon?" she stared at him before he recalled. "Oh yeah, Shoutmon… well hey I could show you the ropes," he shrugged like it was completely normal. "He may act mean and all with the fights but he's really nice, kyu! He promised to help me find Terriermon and Lopmon!" Cutemon added in which made Izaya gaped. "Shit! Sorry Cutemon I forgotten about them!" "Wha? Waaaah!" The small digimon tear up as the two humans tried to calm him down. "C'mon Cutemon! I keep my words; I just need a reminder here and there! Besides I've gotten flunged into _another world_ so I kinda lost my head!" "See Cutemon? He's sorry and besides for all you know they might be safe back in the Digital World!" The fairy digimon glared at them for a brief moment. "Fine! But only if Alicia is around to remind you, kyu!" He pointed at her. "What? Cutemon she's being dragged through enough already and had the shit scared out of her earlier! You just need to help me remember now stop being so damn selfish! Can't go around and bring random people into this!" Cutemon only cried harder and start hitting the pillows. "Look either way we're stuck here and can't leave so while we're here I'll remind Izaya to at least keep an eye out alright?" Alicia huffed though thankfully he stopped crying.

"Hey, what's going on?" the three turned their heads to see Shoutmon and Blood standing in the doorway. "Cutemon wanted to see Alicia but dragged me along," Izaya replied as he moved over some so Shoutmon could hop up with them as his newly found partner took a chair. "Any rate I expect you to be up early for training; but enough of that, Shoutmon wanted to see her too," Alicia blinked for a moment before turning to the small dinosaur. "Yeah I mean you was kinda breaking so," he broke off. "I'm perfectly fine now, besides you two where awesome back there," he chuckled a bit under her praise. "I'm curious to see what that's like anyways! Almost as much as knowing what that damn sound was," Alicia and Blood's eyes widen. "What sound?" they both turned to a surprised Izaya. "Izzy can hear the Digi Melodies, kyu!" "Like Alicia and Blood?" Shoutmon turned to his fellow digimon. "What's that?" the three asked.

Shoutmon had gotten himself comfortable as Cutemon went to sit on Alicia's lap before beginning. "Well it's basically a sound given off in a high frequency that most cannot hear that alerts to a digimon's presence. Cutemon's sensors, no they're not ears, are able to help him in hearing a digimon's melody from a long distance. The only real case as to why humans and, apparently, zoidians can hear is if they're to have a digimon partner," Alicia frowned a bit as the two guys pondered. "Hey Shoutmon I heard yours even though you're not my partner but not Meramon's so what of that?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. "I thought, oh that light. Right, never mind, digivolution," the others nodded before Cutemon picked up. "Maybe it's because you're not entirely use to it, kyu? So maybe you can only hear partner digimon melodies, kyu?" They decided that Cutemon's statement might be the reason; after all partner digimon where closer to humans and zoidians so it would be easier to hear theirs as opposed to a wild one.

**Well that is Chapter One. I hope that I managed to keep them all in character, especially the characters from Zoids Saga as I sadly only have Battle Legends. Please let me know if there is anything I can work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only thing I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Two:

Who Is My Partner Then?

_It's that sound again… Is it my partner's melody? "Hello?"_

"…"

"_I cannot hear you! Where are you?"_

"…"

_Is it because we did not meet in real life? "Just hold on for a moment! I'll find you!"_

"_!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_!"_

"_Wha?"_

"**Run away … … do not turn back … … run … from all… … … RUN AWAY!"**

"KYUUU!" Cutemon yelped in surprised as he was flunged off the bed and on Izaya's face who in turned bolted up; expecting an intruder to fight. "Alicia?" The fairy digimon asked looking up. "Damnit woman don't do that!" He snarled as he stretched when Blood and Shoutmon entered the room. "Well then you are up," The red digimon noticed the girl's paled face. "Hey, you alright?" "Yeah, it's nothing," 'Just some bad dreams...' she thought to herself as she went to the bathroom with the standard female uniform provided without looking in their faces.

Needless to say but the day was draining on all three; Izaya was strong but due to his rash nature and impulse he'd wore himself out quickly, Alicia, while having more stamina, had never fought or had any training before, then finally was Blood's patience with the other two as Shoutmon got to play with Cutemon, though this was to make sure Cutemon didn't accidentally bother Blood to snapping point. "Uh, Cutemon? Let's go and see where Flam is… starting with the farthest side from here," he began pushing the confused pink rookie away while leaving the two humans under his partner's wrath. "Aw, Shoutmon! Can we watch? I wanna support Izzy and Alicia!" Cutemon huffed before his sensors gave a twitch in a different direction from the three. "Huh? What's wrong?" the dinosaur like digimon noticed movement before looking up to see a shadow slinking off a little bit ahead of them. "Oi! Who the hell are you!" He called as he summoned his mic as he did not want to risk this being like SkullMeramon all over again.

Back with the two humans and the zoidian, Blood stopped from finishing Izaya in a sparing when he heard Shoutmon yelling at the figure (though he had to still flip Izaya over as the guy was clueless as to what caught Blood's attention and kept on going.) "The both of you come with me," he demanded as they hurried to where the digimon had gone off to.

*With New Character*

He let out a yelp of shock as a large flaming musical note nearly him while he fled from the two strange creatures as fast as his legs could carry. "Shoutmon! What is the meaning of this?" a new voice called over which caught the mysterious character's attention good enough to have him slowed down and turn to look. There where two humans, he would know as he seen humans all the time, and one that look and smelled highly similar to a human but seem to have a different scent to him which only stole more of the young shadow's attention. 'Who is that? And that thing, he said it was named Shoutmon but … what's a "Shoutmon"?' he perked his ears over to try and hear them more. "There it is! That thing must be another wild one like SkullMeramon!" the one known as Shoutmon pointed towards him. "Aaah! W-wait! I don't know who SkullMeramon is!" he hunkered down on his belly to try and not appear dangerous.

*Blood, Alicia, Izaya, Shoutmon, and Cutemon*

The group walked over to where the creature was with Blood and Shoutmon having their weapons out just to be sure. "Kyu? If you're not with SkullMeramon then what are you doing here, kyu?" "Cutemon get the hell back here!" Izaya snapped at the small digimon before pulling him back when he tried to get closer. "Who are you then? Another digimon?" Blood demanded. "Digimon? What is that? No, I'm a gelert; a species of neopets," a blue dog-like creature with long ears peered out from the shadows. "Sorry if I scared you but honestly I'm lost. Is Meridell or Brightvale nearby?" the group looked at each other; obviously never hearing of the places. "No, um, this is another world called Planet Zi," Alicia broke the silence. "What? Another world? B-but how did I get here?" the neopet jumped on all fours in shock and looked between them desperately. "Probably how we did; see Cutemon and I are digimon from the Digital World while Alicia and Izaya are from Earth, Blood here is a zoidian and naturally born in this world. Oh, and sorry about earlier; we kinda was attacked yesterday," Shoutmon explained to the newfound member everything up to present time. "Wow and I thought things get weird back in Neopia," he stated as he scratched his right ear for a moment. "In the meantime I suppose you might as well now see the zoids and for you two," Blood spoke up as he gave Alicia and Izaya a sharp glare that made even the two mons and pet shiver. "You will learn how to pilot the ones we will assign to you," with that they hurried after his retreating form in anticipation as to what sort of new species will be revealed to them.

*The Hangar*

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! THAT THING IS BLOOD'S?" Alicia wound up being the one to voice what the others where thinking at the sight of the mechanical menace before them. It was a tyrannosaurus rex type with red 'eyes', horrifying fangs, claws that, unlike the real T-Rex, looked like they could pierce through anything opposing the monster, as well as a giant pulse laser rifle on its back; the blue Geno Saurer. "Tell me; does the 'Geno' in 'Geno Saurer' means 'genocide' by any chance?" "Alicia! That is not helping, kyu!" Izaya, Shoutmon, and the gelert only nodded as they stared at the impressive zoid. "Wonder how you'll react to its Charged Particle Beam then," Blood muttered under his breath as he managed to pry them from his zoid to se their own. "First up Izaya; you are to pilot one of our more heavily armored zoid, the Elephander; assault variant," the Lord Captain led them to a larger elephant-like zoid that looked as though nothing could harm it due to its thick armor but wouldn't be the best for any high speed or mobile battles. "You're giving me something like this despite my lack of training? Shit, getting really nervous of your Geno Saurer and those other three zoids you mentioned," Izaya gave a slight twitch with his hand; war or no war he really wanted to see the cockpit of his new mech as Cutemon climbed up his shoulder. "Alicia, you will pilot a more balanced zoid; the König Wolf with a Dual Sniper Rifle and Weapon Binder," she couldn't help but stared at the wolf type zoid in pure awe. "Now then, the both of you get use to using your zoids as we're expected to be called into action soon," all happy feelings the two had prior was now gone.

She felt the familiar sensation of her heart beating so hard she couldn't breathe as she slid down in the seat with the gelert they had met taking one a bit behind her so she can react the controls on her left. "This is moving far too quick for me," Alicia muttered to herself as she heard her zoid's impressive howl as it started up. "Don't feel too bad; besides I'll see about being a co-pilot for you. After all not all of Neopia was in medieval settings!" the dog-like creature nuzzled her shoulder with his nose. "Thanks but one quick thing; what's your name?" "My name? Oh right! My name is Stiletto, I know it's a bit weird but," he trailed off. "Nah, I don't think your name is as much a concern as well…everything else,' With that the white zoid leaped out of the hangar to follow Blood's Geno Saurer as Izaya's Elephander took up the rear.

They had traveled for some time before coming up to a clearing well away from the kingdom and town but are still inside Arcadia's borders where Blood would instruct them to first get used to maneuvering their zoids as well as getting use to the controls where Alicia learned hers would react to the slightest twitch while Izaya's zoid would need a firm movement of the controls to operate just as well. Then the two where instructed to practice against one another which went well at first until Alicia had gotten nervous of how willing Izaya was to use his weapons and began fleeing much to the two guy's dismay. It only had gotten worse when they had to oppose Blood who defeated them both without a single scratch and only used the Geno Saurer's melee. "Enough! You two are pathetic; losing so easily in two particularly powerful zoids," Izaya grumbled under his breath of how they never experienced anything like this before while Cutemon patted him on the shoulder as Alicia merely exchange glances with Stiletto.

Anything else Blood was to say to them he didn't get to as a red dragon like zoid appeared where they was and landed infront of the blue menace. "Flam? Is something the matter?" the two humans couldn't help but noticed how his voice no longer holds any of its previous harsh tone. "You three are to come with me; we've found where the prince is," she replied to her friend who sighed. "Only thing is that these two had not yet learn how to even pilot a zoid right,"

"Alicia? It won't be that bad," The gelert used his nose to brush some loose strain of hair from her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it will be; this is during wartime and I never had to even as much as defend myself before," she sighed. "Not even once? Wasn't there a time when you or someone you knew needed to protect?" he shifted uncomfortably when the human did not answer as they had already returned to the kingdom, gotten ready, and was now about to enter the portal made by Arcadia's time space transmission unit. "…There was one time, but she's dead with my unborn brother," his ears instantly shot up when he picked up her voice which was barely even a whisper. Stiletto decided that this was neither the time nor place to have her visit painful memories as he can only guess who 'she' was. "After this, want to see about leaving?" he asked as they find themselves in unknown territory. Alicia only whipped her head to the neopet in shock who motioned for her to pay attention; he'll explain later. "Izaya and Alicia, you will be with me specifically when we temporarily split up to take the right route as Flam will led her forces left; they all have aerial zoids and the left leads to a mountainous terrain so it would be best for us to go right so as to not slow them down," Blood instructed as he and Shoutmon appeared on the screen. Thus the three land based zoids immediately went to the right in absolute silence.

*With Athle and the Beast Warriors*

The young twelve year old prince gave a long yawn as the Shield Liger DCS-J padded along Regina's Command Wolf while Jack's was in the front and Earth brought the rear. The Heavenly Kings themselves haven't appeared for some time despite having their Phantom Knights in just about every main timeline in Zi's history which disturbs them deeply. Mainly when it came to Blood Keel, who was formerly from Arcadia himself, thus would be the one knowing all of their weaknesses; it certainly didn't help that Athle and him grew up together so whatever secrets supposivly known to just Athle's family Blood would more than likely know as well. 'This isn't like him though; I remember whenever we played with the other kids he always had to take command. He's got to be planning something.' It would explain it to Athle, though this didn't help his worries rather it made it worse. 'His commands where aggressive even back then when we played Battle Story.' Something told the prince that had not changed in his former childhood friend.

*Blood, Shoutmon, Izaya, Cutemon, Alicia, Stiletto*

The Heavenly King's zoid turned around with a low growl to signal the other two to cease moving as they came up to a pathway with steep mountainous walls on either sides. "Alicia, you will wait behind the rocks on the higher right while Izaya will hide behind the boulders on the left and wait for until my signal to attack. The prince will be coming through here and we will block this route while Flam comes up from behind with her pilots," The sole female member groaned softly as a tight grip clutches at her stomach; she really didn't like it. Sensing her distress the blue gelert gave his friend a swift lick on the check as he wish he had some way to help. 'Wish I could be like one of the Neopian warriors or sorcerers with great power to help.' Nether the less, the white wolf like zoid hurried up the edge and ducked behind loose rocks as the Elephander hid below on the other side and the leading zoid waited in the center in plain view.

"Hey Blood, is it really that smart to just stand in the wide opening like this?" Shoutmon asked his partner from his perch on the back of the seat, tapping the zoidian on the shoulder for good measures. "Don't worry; Athle will not attack immediately," the small red digimon wondered if whether or not Blood knew this 'prince' for making such a claim. "How can you be so sure?" he couldn't help his doubts. "If you must know I have a history with Arcadia and know Athle personally," the Lord Captain said in a tone which warned Shoutmon not to question further. 'Soon he'll be out of my way and then all that needs to be dealt with is the Emperor' he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

The group did not have to wait for too long as four zoids appeared over the horizon before stopping in front of the blue Geno Saurer as the only non-wolf like one jumped out infront of the others as a female's voice tried to call him back. "Blood! What are you doing here?" The Liger growled as its tail swished back and forth while the dinosaur opposing it gave its own roar in reply. "What else? Your time is up Athle," the three wolves moved into position with Regina next to the prince as the older warriors moved between the former friends. "You're outnumbered Blood! Step aside!" Regina called over the intercom which only serves to have him give a dangerous smile. "Think so? I would never make such an obvious mistake! You two, now!" Immediately Izaya's Elephander came charging from behind as he fired its Rail Gun at Jack and Earth while Alicia took shots at the other two. "Izaya, hold them off! Alicia, you may shot Regina but Athle is mine!" With a battle roar the Liger and Saurer leapt into battle.

*Izaya VS Jack and Earth*

The two Command Wolves, Jack's being an AC custom and Earth's having a long ranged rifle, jumped out of the way from the laser sword before firing around behind it as the Elephander fired the Rail Gun once again before switching to the Pulse Laser. "Fucking stay still damnit!" Izaya yelled as the Elephander swung its trunk wildly at the wolves. "There's something wrong here; he doesn't seem to have any experience," Earth spoke to Jack. "Yes, this is unusual since I didn't think Blood would ever hire anyone like this. Think he's," the ex-republican need to say no more as the two moved in. First was Jack firing on the zoid's right before jumping out of any potential harms way via over the elephant's back as Earth followed with his own fires but this time as the Wolf moved away it gave one final melee with its claws slashing the leg where the armor didn't protect it; the firing from the two wolves hacked the edge of the armor so as to give Earth a better chance of crippling the behemoth's movements. "Shit!" the pilot groaned as he was jerked in the cockpit as the Elephander collapsed under its own weight, Cutemon began crying as he hit his head.

*Alicia VS Regina*

"Stop running away!" Regina yelled in annoyance as the König Wolf once again took off full speed. 'She crazy? I'm not stopping worth a damn!' the two zoids continued the chase. "Alicia! Turn around and lung at her!" Stiletto pulled at her sleeve. 'WHAT!" she whipped her head at the neopet. "Trust me! It'll take her by surprise and she won't be nipping at your heels!" the human girl showed pure doubt in her eyes as the zoid gave no sign of turning. "Don't make the mistake you made with Shoutmon twice," he whimpered. With a howl the white wolf gave a powerful leap before making a sharp sliding turn to face the Command Wolf LC before lunging with claws out and fangs barred. Due to Regina chasing at full speed the smaller zoid was barreled over by the other as they both smacked the ground hard due to Alicia's poor piloting before the König flipped over on its side. "Oww!" the governess of Arcadia rubbed her head before seeing the larger white zoid getting up to try to run again. "No you don't!" she fired the zoids gun while the other leapt away with only a few hits manage to get in. "Oh forget it!" deciding the other female simply wasn't worth it, Regina headed off in the other direction.

*Blood VS Athle*

The Liger had just avoided the Charged Particle Beam as everything else hit in the background dissolved into nothing, leaving streaks of melted earth where the beam hit. The two then lunged at one another once again as the Liger attempted to slash at the Saurer who leapt to one side and swung its tail; catching the other in the throat, knocking it on the ground though the Shield Liger managed to just recover and move away from being crushed under the Saurer's foot, retaliating with a charge as the shield was activated which caused for Blood's zoid to be knocked a good bit away. Athle attempt to continue the assault by firing the Liger's guns in vain as Blood fired the stronger Laser Rifle to destroy Athle's ammo and kick up dust to block the prince's view. When the dust cleared he let out a yell in shock as the opposing zoid grabbed his before electrocuting the pilot and Liger. "Athle!" Regina's voice was heard as Blood was forced to let go to move away from the three Wolves firing. "Don't think you have me outnumbered; the other two where only meant as a distraction," as he spoke, Flam and her men appeared from the other side; her Redler with two Zabats and Pteras.

*Izaya and Alicia*

"Damn that hurt!" Izaya climbed out and went to where Alicia and Stiletto was at with Cutemon. "Hey we should see about sneaking away," "How woman?" "Mine still moves," the two ponder for a moment. "Oh shoot," she smacked her head. "What?" "Radar. They can track us," the four sighed in dismay; as much Alicia was friends with Shoutmon and Izaya found himself alright with the little guy they was not getting into any wars for the Emperor and his Heavenly Kings. Plus that prince was younger than them which only serve to have the sickening feeling in their stomach grow. "Hey I was able to find Arcadia Kingdom so maybe I could try it again? With our superb speed and sense of smell a lot of gelerts where seen as hunting dogs and companions for adventure or treasure hunting," Stiletto asked with his tail wagging in hope. The three looked at him before back at each other with a smile on the two humans faces as Cutemon nodded rapidly. "Think you can also find Lopmon and Terriermon, kyu?" "I'll try, now let's get going before being hit by any miss fires," With that they hugged close to the ledge of the mountain and crept a few feet before glancing back to be sure the Phantom Knights where busy with the Beast Warriors before literally hauling ass.

Stiletto took the lead as Alicia followed nearly beside him and Izaya on his other side with Cutemon riding the neopet as they managed to leave the mountains, not daring to turn around to look. "We'll get a few miles away then Stiletto, you do your thing!" Alicia said to the dog-like pet who nodded. "Hey you may not have a digimon yet but why don't you be his owner?" Izaya asked as they kept pace. "Really?" Stiletto looked up with hopeful eyes. "Then I can go back to civilization without having to worry about being tossed in the pound!" Having Stiletto as her neopet…it didn't sound bad at all. "OK!" "YEAH! I HAVE AN OWNER!" "KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN DAMNIT! WANT THEM TO HEAR?" Izaya yelled the loudest which made the other three laugh, they couldn't help it!

After a while they slowed to a quick walking pace as the newly owned neopet would every now and then place his nose to the ground. "Wonder how long that battle is?" Izaya wiped his brow while Alicia had the jacket tied around her waist. "Who knows? Blood is probably keeping Shoutmon a secret until later on when it'll give him the most benefit," Shortly afterward Stiletto froze in mid sniffing, long ears perked up. "What's wrong, kyu?" Cutemon asked as he scooted closer to Stiletto's head. "There are some different scents here," he took a few steps further before looking to his left. "This way!" the neopet gave no warning as he suddenly took off in full speed, leaving Alicia and Izaya to try to catch up. "Stiletto! Slow down, kyu!" Cutemon pulled at his ears. "Wha? Oh, sorry!" he waited for them to catch up before running, at a pace they can keep up with, once again.

*Blood and Flam VS Athle and the Beast Warriors*

The Lord Captain growled in frustration as all but he and Flam fell defeated despite their aerial advantage. 'The only good thing is that they wore Athle and his warriors down' he thought bitterly. "Flam! Finish the AC custom off, it took the most damage!" Jack swore under his breath as he had his zoid move to avoid the tail blade but couldn't dodge her next assault as the blade cut through the double barreled weapon as well as down the Wolf's back. "No, Jack!" Regina called over to the downed zoid as Blood took advantage of her moment of distraction to use the Geno Saurer's claws to electrocute and throw her into Jack's zoid before gunning them. In the meanwhile Athle and Earth charged the tyrannosaurus zoid as Flam swoop down on them. "Athle, go on ahead," the remaining Command Wolf turned around sharply as the long ranged weapon was fired, forcing the Redler to stop its advances and move back up to safety. Athle then had his Liger bit down on the Saurer's neck which attempt to retaliate by once again electrocuting the prince. The two zoids kept jerking to and fro, kicking and thrashing as they pulled one another to the ground as the Saurer manage to free itself from the Liger's fangs by stomping on the other zoid and pulling loose. "That the best you got Athle?" Blood taunted as he avoided more firing from the DCS-J custom

"Hey Blood! There's a digimon somewhere in the area!" Shoutmon called from behind the seat where he was tossed in the squabble. "What?" Blood turned to look at the red dinosaur trying to climb back up.

*Alicia, Izaya, Cutemon, Stiletto*

"HEY!" A small orange and white creature called over to them as it ran with two identical creatures with it. "Lopmon! Terriermon! Kyu!" Cutemon called happily, waving. "Cutemon! Run! Run away quickly!" Lopmon called over to his friend as he, Terriermon, and the tiny digimon known as Patamon did not slow down. "Kyu?" Cutemon's sensors dropped down in worry as a sudden tornado of hellish flames erupted from where the three fled. "Oh no! He's here!" A metallic skeletal digimon clad in gold step out, tapping the scythe which made his right arm as he walked up towards them. "R-Reapermon?" the two humans knew this was no digimon to fool around with. "Oh good! I thought I was only able to kill off those three but now my collection grows," the sinister mon spoke as if he was experiencing the best damn sensation life has to offer; which quickly disturbed the seven of them. "An unknown creature, two humans, and finally four digimon for a total of seven killings … Seven …JUST LIKE MY MASTERS!" Reapermon let out a horrifyingly loud screech as he raised his scythe and jumped right infront of them before they could blink.

A sudden yellow light stunned him before Reapermon could bring his scythe to decapitate them as an Xros Loader appeared before Izaya and Patamon. "What?" Izaya muttered under his breath as he stared at the mammal-type digimon. "Digivolve me!" Patamon shouted as they took Reapermon's temporarily blindness to get distance. "Digivolution!"

Shoutmon sighed before looking up as he and Blood now had to find Alicia and Izaya only to gap at what he saw. "Hey! That's the light of digivolution!" They knew that would be where the others would be at. Now the only question is what is going on over there.

They really couldn't help but stare at the magnificent six winged angel who stood between them and the digimon version of Death. 'Hopefully the advantages Angemon have being a holy being against a dark being will cover the level differences.' Alicia thought as Reapermon regained his eyesight. "Heh-heh-heh…You'll never be able to defeat me!" The blood lusting mon leapt with scythe raised high. Angemon in turn tighten his grip on the staff before swooping towards the opposing mega.

**Now Chapter Two is finished and things are getting interesting. Once again let me know if they slip out of character, especially with the Zoids Saga characters or tell me how I can introduce them again in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only thing I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Three:

The Fight against Reapermon

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon fired his signature attack which Reapermon twist in the air to dodge before attempting to hack the angel into two with this scythe only for Angemon to fly up higher out of reach. However Reapermon himself, despite the lack of wings, was able to fly in pursuit as scythe meets staff multiple of times. "GUILTY CHAIN!" Reapermon fired the chain gun on his left arm which wrapped around Angemon's staff and hands and pulled him in closer. "SERPENT FLAME PURGATORY!" "Watch it!" Izaya swore as Angemon had to duck to avoid being burned from hellfire which erupted from Reapermon's claw and kick the cyborg digimon in the gut to be able to have the chain loosen up to free himself and move away. All the death looking digital monster did was give a disturbing chuckle before charging. "JUDGMENT SCYTHE!" The scythe gave an eerie glow of blood red as Reapermon hacked away in ungodly speed which increased the more he sliced; allowing him to land some hits on the other. "Shit, come on!" Izaya swore as he gripped the Xros Loader tighter. "Izaya, can you activate the digivolution again?" Alicia asked. "I don't even know how I've done it the first time! Fuck, come on Angemon!" In the meanwhile the remaining three digimon and the single neopet wondered how they could probably help. "Cutemon, can you heal him?" Terriermon asked. "Not if Reapermon interrupts, kyu," "We'll hold him off," Stiletto said. "OK!" Cutemon said loudly enough to being the two human's attention. "Wha-HEY!" "Cutemon! Get the fuck back here!" The four did not stop as Alicia and Izaya tried to call them back. "You'll get in Angemon's way!" "Damnit, Reapermon's right there!" "We know what we're doing, kyu!"

Stiletto stopped right where Terriermon and Lopmon can get a good shot as Cutemon hoped off his back; the two humans came running up to them. "Can you two distract him long enough?" the gelert asked the twin digimon. "Of course! Just make sure he doesn't get us!" Terriermon thumped his chest with a paw as Lopmon nodded. "Momantai!" the two said simultaneously. "You're going to distract Reapermon?" Izaya asked. "In the meantime I'll heal him, kyu!" The two stared at the determined creatures before looking at one another. "Alright, Cutemon you're with me; he's my digimon anyways," "Aw, Izzy!" Cutemon hoped up his shoulder. "Lopmon, you'll come with me as Terriermon stays with Stiletto," Everyone looked at Alicia in shock. "Are you fucking serious?" Izaya couldn't believe it; granted he didn't know her for long but she's obviously a very skittish person. "If Angemon dies Reapermon will get us next and at that speed I know running won't work," Lopmon stared at the human girl for a moment before nodding and climbed up her shoulder. "Let's hurry, he won't last forever," the small brown beats type said.

During this Angemon continued to attempt to stare down Reapermon but couldn't find a single opening for an attack. Said twisted mon laughed loudly before raising up his scythe once more. "BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon's voice rang out as his attack hit Reapermon in the back but didn't even leave a scratch. "Well, well! A bunny rabbit and a little puppy," The madding look in his eyes seemed to glow. "Angemon! Down here!" Izaya called to his newly found partner with Cutemon waving. "Get over here! The others can deal with him!" With that the angel landed to where Izaya and Cutemon were at.

*Blood and Shoutmon*

"Over there!" Shoutmon pointed to where multiple of figures where at. "I'd really like it if you'd stop pointing out the obvious," "OH NO!" "What?" Blood covered his ears due to his partner's sudden yelling. "That! It's Reapermon! He was with the Seven Great Demon Lords and is obsessed with senseless murder!" The red digimon explained as Blood took out the Xros Loader. "Here," Shoutmon began pressing buttons to show him how to look at the data on any nearby digimon, and what was shown on Reapermon was not pretty. "Didn't you say that mega was the highest level?" the zoidian looked to see him nod. "Great," he read the descriptions on each attack; each one was more disturbing than the last. "And the other three looks like Terriermon, Lopmon, and Angemon; none of them are strong enough to fight him," the rookie leveled groaned.

*Back over the battle*

Reapermon was getting annoyed; whenever he'd move to advance on either Terriermon and Stiletto or Alicia and Lopmon one group will distract him with Bunny Blast/Blazing Ice while the other moves to safety. "ENOUGH!" he roared as he charged the human girl and brown colored twin. "His eye! His eye!" Alicia yelped. "BLAZING ICE!" the attack hit the mega level in the eye, successfully making him stop as he covered it. "Alicia! You and the others get over here!" Izaya called over; thanks to Cutemon's healing ability Angemon was completely recovered from Reapermon's assaults. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Reapermon lunged at the. "BEAT SLASH!" a powerful flaming kick knocked Reapermon away from the two as the Geno Saurer headed over to where Izaya was at. "Well don't just stand there!" He called over to Alicia who didn't need to be told a third time. "Get in," they all instantly climbed inside the cockpit of the tyrannosaurus zoid, Izaya on the left as Alicia was next to him with Stiletto in her lap as Terriermon and Lopmon was on her shoulders and Cutemon on Izaya's. Needless to say all of them where squished; even Blood who had to lean forward a bit.

OmegaShoutmon, Angemon, and the Geno Saurer all stared down the mega level digimon. "Heh-heh-he … HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the cyborg type leapt into the air, having his arms and legs cross. "SKULL WHIRLWIND!" Reapermon spun at high speed; creating a cyclone of hellfire which pulled them all dangerously close. "OmegaShoutmon! Angemon! Get over to the Geno Saurer!" Izaya mumbled under his breath something of not commanding his digimon. The two complied none the less as they took shelter under the Pulse Laser Rifle while the zoid turned to fire its right claw, embedding it into the earth to keep from being sucked in. As soon as it appear he was slowing down the rifle was fire as OmegaShoutmon and Angemon used Heavy Metal Vulcan and Holy Shot along with, however, Reapermon jumped out from the top of the cyclone with some of the flame coming off him to avoid the assault. "GUILTY CHAIN!" the mega level shot at the zoid "No you don't!" which in turn leapt out of the way as Angemon and OmegaShoutmon flew up towards their foe.

OmegaShoutmon met Reapermon in combat first as he attempt to hit with Beat Slash before having to block Judgment Scythe only to be hit with Serpent Flame Purgatory as Angemon came up behind and brought his staff down to try to hit the digimon version of Death who grabbed it with a clawed hand before tossing staff and owner. Reapermon flip in the air before twisting to avoid the firing from Blood's zoid then caught the claw and attempt to toss the zoid which landed on its feet as Angemon retaliated with a successful Hand of Fate from behind the threatening mon. "Keep him distracted," Blood called over to OmegaShoutmon as Cutemon took over his spot on the back of the seat. "Understood!" The golden armored digimon took towards Reapermon with the champion level angel following along with. "Blood? What are you doing?" Alicia was almost too afraid to ask as the Geno Saurer anchored itself to the ground. Reapermon had just knocked OmegaShoutmon to the ground before burning Angemon with another Serpent Flame Purgatory thus had noticed the peculiar stance of the zoid too little too late. "CHARGED PARTICLE BEAM!" The collected particles fired in a blinding light to their intended target. "WHAT?" Was all the time Reapermon had to react before being hit full on from the gun in the Geno Saurer's mouth.

"…Hmph. He's finished," the Lord Captain stated before an echoing laughter rang out; sending shivers down their spines. "Do not think I am done quite yet. Instead I'll keep you alive for a little while longer since I haven't had this much fun in thousands of years. Heh-heh-heh…oh the sounding screams from when I do kill you will be most _rewarding_," Reapermon sighed as if in ecstasy before letting out a howling laugh which faded away presumably with its master.

**Chapter Three is done and there's a new antagonist! Plus the group is growing but what will happen next I wonder? Also we're getting shades of character development! Thank you to those who are sticking to this. Since I uploaded the first three chapters all at once I couldn't check any reviews yet but seriously guys I do want help and am not ignoring you. Hopefully with Chapter Four I will show you that I am reading. Once again thank you for sticking with me on my first fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only thing I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Four:

The Escape

*Arcadia Kingdom*

Blood leaned up against a wall as he and Shoutmon had to wait for that damn mad scientist be finished with his work on the time-space transmission unit. He gave a grunt of disgust as Opis gave a chuckle over something he must have discovered; really Blood would like the man to just tell him what it was so he can get the hell out of there and report it to the Emperor. "Well now this is interesting. Due to how vast space is it would be unwise to simply travel through the transmission unit as we do throughout Zi's history. However if we input the data of our … guests (Shoutmon had to be stopped from a swift kick from Blood from whipping out his mic over Opis's head) … we can perhaps pinpoint the location of three new worlds. A presumably 89.674 percent chance," With that the two took no time hesitating to leave before Opis stopped them. "Oh and be sure to keep your pet under control _little man_, after all with that little stunt your underlings have done you might not be so favorable with the Emperor," the blueish slate haired man turned around. "And I suppose you are _mad scientist_? You know he wouldn't appreciate the low percentage; perhaps he would suspect you of doing other works when you should be more focusing on the time-space transmission unit,"

"I HATE THAT GUY!" the rookie level yelled as they headed down the halls. "Shoutmon, stop yelling," "That bastard called me a _pet_! Just where does he get off, huh? I don't recall seeing HIM doing anything!" Blood merely rubbed his temples as Shoutmon continued. 'Figures I would get the loud one.' He thought before recalling that other digimon. "Shoutmon, did you knew Reapermon by any chance?" this instantly shut the dinosaur up. "…No but there is no one in the Digital World who doesn't know of the Seven Great Demon Lord's serial killer. They where the first of their species to ever exist and each member holds one of the Seven Deadly Sins. They where to be sealed away due to being too powerful to be destroyed but their minions where suppose to be as well," 'Yet one is out and about. Just what kind of power do digimon hold anyways?' He pushed his thoughts in the back of his mind as he entered the throne room.

*With the others*

"We're dead if they figure out," Izaya rolled his eyes as he started out the window. "We're dead any damn ways!" He made sure not to lose his footing as he scaled the wall with a rope they had Stiletto pick up. Shortly after he started making his way down Alicia came with said neopet on her back as the digimon where in Izaya's Xros Loader. "Careful not to fall, kyu!" Cutemon's voice came before Patamon's. "Don't worry! I'll catch you!" They did not have the heart to tell him how uncertain they where… With no time, and thankfully with no one plummeting, they had managed to reach the ground before slinking off to the nearest shadow. "Okay, Stiletto where did you say you came from?" the blue gelert paused for a moment while sniffing the ground before pointing in the direction infront of them. "This way!" the trio took off in a heartbeat, Alicia and Izaya was _not_ going to wait for Blood's punishment.

*Blood and Shoutmon*

Shoutmon gulped as the small red digimon looked back from the empty room to his partner and back again before inching away from the zodian. "When I find those two… YOU!" Blood immediately began ordering random patrol soldiers to and fro all the while was probably traumatizing more than half of them. Shoutmon only sighed; he liked his partner but liked the others as well. 'Wonder if Blood knows its probably due to how scary looking he is to them.' Still he leapt to his partner's call as they went to find Alicia's group. 'Just hope it won't get too ugly…'

*Alicia, Izaya, and Stiletto*

"Almost there!" He called to the two humans as they headed to the northern entrance. It seemed almost too good to be true as all the soldiers where rushing about which made it easier to remain unseen but at the same time it made their heart choke them as they knew Blood realized they where gone. "ROCK DAMASHI!" They all yelped as Shoutmon (who then yelled a quick "Sorry!") hurled a flaming musical note a little ways in front of them with Blood coming up from behind. "RUN!" With the two humans darting around the fire and Stiletto putting his legs to good use with a strong jump over the flames they all headed out of the kingdom with an enraged Lord Captain and mon giving chase. "Crap, if Blood decided to borrow a different zoid we're doomed!" Due to both the battles with Athle and Reapermon the Geno Saurer was in need of repairs and (no doubt demanded by Blood) an upgrade.

Fortunate for them Blood had too much pride to think of turning around yet at the same time he can trigger Shoutmon's digivolution if fed up with the pursuit or provoked. 'Also the only reason why he's not doing so now is because he knows we'll wear out faster! Need to think of something…' Already Izaya was breathing harder and she tried to ignore a stitch in her side, even Stiletto who had to keep a pace they can keep up with can't go on in this condition. However as luck would have it the northern entrance held the forest as oppose to the southern and eastern's wasteland, also the western had mountains. "Turn a bit to the west," "Won't he notice that?" Izaya snapped which made her pause; they could fake it and act like they're going east but there is the case of Shoutmon…yes, if it seems they would do anything to make it the least bit harder to capture he will order Shoutmon to stop it. "Give me Terriermon and Lopmon once we're in the woods, Stiletto I need you to be out of sight and away from us," The gelert nodded before leaping into the woods and dart out of their sight. "Alright but you better know what the hell you're doing!" Izaya held his Xros Loader.

He truly did hope she knew what to do as he had Patamon and Cutemon out with him. 'She's good with running so maybe she knows some tricks.' The dark haired male ducked behind some low branches, thankful his outfit was a grayish and none too noticeable however they gave Alicia a red one. 'This might be why she'll have the two bunnies!' Realizing exactly why she asked for them he began to think about his role in the act as it also explained Stiletto. "Cutemon! Can you pick up Blood and Shoutmon?" The small sensors twitched before the tiny fairy digimon shushed them as they all ducked a bit more in the branches. "Wait for it…" he mumbled as the red digimon appeared right infront of them.

Meanwhile another saw Shoutmon exactly when the three had as well. Hunkering down on his belly Stiletto prayed to all swift and nimble gelerts of the past for this opportunity. Shoutmon might have been a good digimon but he never had a neopet to confront thus would not know what to expect. When the rookie level gotten just close enough he gave a sudden leap and expected the microphone which the red dinosaur had summoned to keep the blue furred canine from landing on him. Hopping off the mic as fast as he came, Stiletto landed with a twist so he could kick sand up in Shoutmon's eyes as well as darting back the way he came. A few seconds later he overheard with his impressive ears Patamon's Boom Bubble and the sound of a large tree branch colliding with Shoutmon's head.

During this Alicia bolted back out of the forest to skid with her legs starting to flail under her, with Blood coming out shortly after. The Lord Captain of the Phantom Knights instantly grabbed her as the girl tried to dart back in the woods, not knowing the two small digimon watching. "TERRIER TORNADO!" "PETIT TWISTER!" The twins called their attack to knock the two humans away before using a move they can only use when together called Double Twister so as to hurl him in the air as they make their move to the mountains and regroup with the others. It wouldn't hurt the zodian but will knock the wind out of him so as to give them the break they need from the relentless pursuit.

*Blood after the Double Twister*

He no longer cares about what the Emperor or Shoutmon said; first they where hindrances to him when he could have been training himself or his men then they dared to attempt this escape act … twice. Instantly the pilot went back in the forest to find Shoutmon getting up. "Where are they?" With noting but a shock of the head and a shrug of the shoulders the small digimon had to instantly jump up and go with his angered partner. Blood knew while they where gaining controls in different main time streams they had nothing beyond the Arcadia Kingdom under control so as to keep from risking any major armies discovering the transmission unit thus if they get over the mountains they would be in another territory where he could no longer pursuit. This ends immediately! "Shoutmon! Super Digivolution!" Now instead of a beacon of hope the light of digivolution held an eerie sense of danger…

*Unknown Character*

"So the light of digivolution has activated once more?" A voice which had such charisma none could deny it. "Yes, my lord. It was one of the earlier ones, meaning this," the earlier voice interrupted. "Is a digimon with a chosen partner. I know this, unfortunately due to Reapermon's influence those two are becoming active. I thought that eight years ago we had settled this," a silhouette of a massive digimon hovered over a certain bird like mon. "Garudamon, there will be another rift which I fear Baguramon would already know of," the winged humanoid like creature only nodded to show he was listening. "I believe he may already know the source, meantime," Garudamon already knew what was asked of him by his lord and master. "Follow them into the rift," a swipe of a long arm gave the vaccine attribute permission to soar out from the rift made by the mysterious digimon from earlier.

*Back with the Main Characters*

"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" OmegaShoutmon destroyed more of the different parts of the forest the two humans attempted to hide away in. "Damn!" Izaya swore as a nearby remain of a tree exploded from the assault before grabbing his own Xros Loader. "This bastard's gonna pay for earlier!" Alicia only peered out from where she hid with Stiletto. 'Why this again?' she only manages to return to reality from her nightmare world because of Stiletto's constant comforts. "Patamon! Digivolution!" Blood was anything but amused. "You honestly don't think you can win? OmegaShoutmon! Deal with Angemon, I'll settle this with him personally," With this the zodian leapt off his partner as he readied his sword. "Bring it!" Izaya instantly ducked under Blood's blade before attempting to hit the opposing male in the face only for it to be dodged and the next attempt blocked. In retaliation Blood twisted Izaya's arm before kicking the dark haired to the ground and had managed a good cut on Izaya's arm when he tried to stab the now on defense human.

Angemon was having just as much luck as his partner due to OmegaShoutmon being on a higher level and reached it with a higher version of digital evolution than the standard one he and Izaya used. "HAND OF FATE!" the golden armored draconic mon easily dodge before using an attack of his own. "OMEGA THE FUSION!" The angelic digimon smacked into a fallen tree as his opponent landed right infront of him. Using this as a hopeful opportunity, Angemon swiped his staff under OmegaShoutmon's feet who had caught himself from falling with a back flip yet it gave Angemon a chance to keep up with the attacks as staff hits the armor on the dragon humanoid's arms repeatedly. "You! HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" He tried to pull the staff back in to use as a shield from the ammo yet was unable to move quickly enough.

*Alicia and Stiletto through this*

"Don't you think you should help? Even Terriermon and Lopmon had run to join!" Stiletto pointed towards the twins who tried to even the fight amongst Blood and Izaya as Cutemon hung with Angemon for support. "What does it matter? It's pointless," the gelert sighed; he tried to understand her yet. "Why? Why is running the only answer?" "Because all other options leave you dead," If it was not for her lips moved he would have never guessed such venom came from the shy girl.

"_**You left me! Fine! But why did you take him away too?"**_

Shaking her head, Alicia pushed down all of the past bitterness down as the fights had all ended with Blood and OmegaShoutmon as the winners.

Izaya groaned a bit from where he was at on the forest floor as he held his wounded leg from the sword which gleamed sinisterly from Blood's left hand.

"_**You could never be good enough. No wonder…"**_

Snapping at the voices from the past to shut up he sat up and glared at OmegaShoutmon from where he stand. "I thought you where friends with her!" The digimon looked at him in surprise. "This will force her to kill or be killed! She'll be in the army for a dictator that she doesn't even know!" "Enough!" Blood commanded before turning his attention back to the girl and neopet. 'Is this seriously my fucking limits? Can't even beat this…!' his thoughts trailed off as he stared at Patamon from where the small mammal was on the ground with Cutemon next to him then at Terriermon and Lopmon who where in front of him. "Damnit…" he called them all once more in the Xros Loader.

Alicia didn't know what to do as Blood monitored her for any signs of resentment; he would not be caught off guard by something like last time. "OmegaShoutmon, take the neopet and the Xros Loader," Figures he would be extra cautious. Stiletto growled as the regretful mon came towards him first instead of taking Izaya's Xros Loader. 'Why? When we was in the forest…' a sudden earthquake made them all fall or attempt to hold onto something sturdy (which was hard to do due to OmegaShoutmon shooting everything and the fight between him and Angemon).

*Arcadia Kingdom*

Flam was careful about losing her footing for a second time as she hurried to where the time-space transmission unit was to see the Emperor, Gale, and Opis all there as well. "What is going on Opis?" The masked man demanded to know. "Well, well! This reaction is similar to the previous ones when the digimon and neopets had arrived," another fierce shock had them all on their knees as they where holding on to the nearest bolted down object. "Although this one will only be a mere burst which will instantly leave; and whether it leaves or take something behind, hee-hee-hee, would be quite interesting to see," The sole female Heavenly King had a deep sinking feeling this was more of Opis's influence on the machine than a natural occurrence … which meant Blood would be in trouble.

*Blood, Alicia, Izaya, OmegaShoutmon, and Stiletto*

They all could no longer hope to stand as the shakes got worse and could only hang on the nearest stump while trying to avoid falling trees. "NOW WHAT!" Izaya yelled in frustration as Blood called OmegaShoutmon back inside the Xros Loader as something told him nothing of this was natural while Alicia held onto Stiletto and buried her face in terror. Before any of them could react the ground between each of them seemed to tear and instead of seeing deep inside the planet's crust it was something completely abnormal. However before any could have a fathom as to what it was a light and fog erupted out, consuming them as it rose upward like a mushroom cloud. Then as quickly as it had came it was no more; the hole, light, and smoke was gone … as well as the previous three figures from earlier.

*Arcadia Kingdom*

"Opis! Where did this energy erupt from?" Gale demanded to know as did the other two. "Why it appeared to have come from … the wasteland, back on the eastern side," As to prove correct a tractor on the energy showed it had indeed came from the wasteland. "Flam, go to the forest and retrieve Blood; with or without the other two. Gale, go and start investigating the wasteland. Opis, find out what caused such a powerful yet sudden burst of power," the three saluted as their leader strode off with a swish of his cape. Flam took no time to hurry to the forest; there was no doubt Opis had lied but finding Blood was her top priority as she hope Gale would be able to prove the mad man was up to somethin.

*Opis after everyone's gone*

"Well that was quite noisy!" the pink haired man gave another crazed laughter as he turned attention back to the computer. "Thanks to my programs as well as 'hitchhiker' data they will all believe me to be telling the truth. Besides even if they did suspect it would hold all 'necessary' data … necessary enough to keep them from doing anything!" Little did anyone know Blood was not the only one who wasn't truly loyal to the Emperor. With another chuckle at his victory he continued on with his important work, one of which the Emperor and the other Heavenly Kings must not know of. Now the one which was the biggest thorn in his side was gone with the other two which Opis did not dared to see grow and develop into a legit menace to his plans. "Farewell Blood! I am personally giving you a one-way ticket straight back to Hell! HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

**New hidden characters? No idea where the main ones will end? Opis is finally showing his true colors? Yep, it's Chapter 4! Oh and due to me not being able to see my reviews for some reason I didn't know so many actually replied until family friends said something! Also, go to the bathroom. I can't see it but apparently a lot of you are not going when nature calls. Just go while leaving the computer on; it can wait and it's not like the story is going anywhere…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only things I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters as well as AstaLucemon who is my own created digimon. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Five:

Neopia and the Twin Digimon!  
A New Evolution!

Izaya let out a groan as he shield his eyes from the sun's vicious rays as the recent events slowly came back to him. "Can't believe our break though," he stood up and noticed a white castle in the distance. "WHAT BREAK?" he yelled in frustration. "Izaya?" "Stiletto?" Sure enough it was the small blue gelert with Alicia … and Blood. "Why is he here?" The dark haired human did not like the fact he had lost again to the same man. "We're in Neopia! Specifically we're close to Meridell," They blinked in surprise as they each remember what Stiletto had asked earlier about the place and Brightvale. "So is there anything here like the time-space transmission unit?" the canine like pet turned to Blood and gave it a moment. "Not that I know of but this place holds a lot of magic so there might be something like that. Unfortunately I couldn't train to become anything due to being a pet that should have been in the pound. Not even a squire or an apprentice sorcerer! So if there was anything like that I would be unable to hear of it," Alicia petted his head before they decided to visit Meridell with the neopet as their guide as well as keeping the digimon in the Xros Loader, for obvious reasons, and took heed to everything he told them. "Besides Brightvale there is the Cogham Village and Meri Acres Farm, where a legendary knight named Tormund was said to come from, oh and that way is to Illusen's Glade. She might help being an Earth Faerie but faeries have a tendency to demand quests, especially at random so might want to see around here first," Something about how he said 'demand' and 'quest' made the trio a bit uncertain of going to see Illusen…

"Say what about that place?" Alicia pointed to a piece of floating land in the distance. "Can't believe I forgot that … the Darigan Citadel," Before the gelert could go on horns sounded off in the distance as everyone gotten on either side of the streets, much to the group's confusion, or some would leave all together as knights came to monitor the place. "Alright, you guys," A voice called to them as two humanoid wolves in knight's armor came up to them. "Come on, you can't stand here," The blue one said. "Says who?" Izaya snapped before being dragged off by Blood as Alicia said a quick "Sorry!" to them. "That was Jeran and Tormund! Two heroes of Meridell!" Stiletto managed to catch the tales of heroes as he roamed aimlessly in his years on Neopia and grown to admire many of them. "So we got scolded by Stiletto's models," the sole zodian huffed at Izaya. "How was I suppose to know?" "The armor," The other two and even the digimon all said which was caught by a certain figure coming up with other knights.

He had to admit they where rather curious looking, particularly with the clothes he couldn't pinpoint where on Neopia they might have come from. 'They do have the gelert with them so they might be owners, possibly tourists but those other voices…' However he placed the thoughts at the back of his head as he came up to where the castle was. "Ah, Lord Darigan! Hope the recovering process on your end is going well?" the figure waiting for him asked. "Quite well King Skarl, now then," "Fine! Fine! Well come on in," The king and lord had then enter the castle.

"That was Lord Darigan but what's he doing here?" Stiletto asked which was heard by the previous two knights. "None of your concern I'm afraid, top secret," "S-sorry uh, Sir Jeran!" Alicia in particular was a bit weird out by his admiration; she knew him to be more level headed to help with her issues. Before any of them could move Blood had stepped up to them. "Excuse Izaya and Stiletto," ("Excuse yourself!" "Wh-what? I did nothing!" could be heard in the background) "You see we are not from here and would like some general information such as to what is going on at present time or anything," The Lord Captain placed emphasis on 'general' so as to not raise any suspicions. The two knights looked at each other for a moment; already uncertain of them. "Wait at the pub over there, we'll meet you at the end of our shift," the yellow one finally spoke before leaving with his partner. "Finally! Beverage!" "Please, you couldn't handle your drink," Blood scoffed at Izaya. "Wait guys, Neopia would have its own currency, wouldn't it?" They stopped before looking at each other; due to already being in Arcadia Kingdom with no worries of payment for so long they had forgotten. "Neopoints," Stiletto sighed.

*Jeran and Tor*

After speaking with some of the Darigan knights to double check on the safety of the king and lord they went to finish patrolling the town. "So far the only thing suspicious where the three owners," The yellow lupe stated. "True, there is always an owner with at least one pet of their own," they decided to worry about it when they go to meet the group. "So how's Lisha?" "Pretty good, she's now talking with Roberta in Brightvale about this mysterious book she found in the library," Two days ago there was a book in a language unlike any in Neopia which Lisha with the other scholars and librarians of Meridell tried to decipher yet failed. Thus when Tor explained it to his old friend Roberta she asked to help with it as how Brightvale was more keen with knowledge and books than Meridell they would probably have the means to revealing the unknown text.

Deciding that nothing was going wrong they started to the pub where they left the group. "There was also that unknown scent," Being lupes, which like the gelerts, they had strong sense of smell. "Maybe they came from somewhere else?" Tor asked the veteran of Meridell's conflict with the Citadel. While the possibility stood they both had experiences (especially Tor with the Darkest Faerie) that told them not all is as it seemed.

*Garudamon*

The vaccine digimon scanned the particular castle as he remained high enough to not be seen. He was miffed at the sudden disturbance which kept him from entering the previous world yet his targets where also moved to here. 'Must be careful though; it also seemed to have brought something else along with it.' However he would not fail his mission and examine the ones tied to the incident eight years ago. 'Though if they're wise they would do nothing to attract even Baguramon's attention.' The bird man type told himself this although he knows it had been too late and if necessary he will make his move…

*Two other characters*

With his coat swishing around him the unknown man waited for his companion to return. Shortly enough, the flap of many wings rung out as the other landed right behind him. "This isn't the Digital World, though that much we already suspected. Yet there is something interesting; Tamers where seen in that castle and a Garudamon seemed to be looking for something," The multi-winged digimon smirked which was matched by his partner mon. "Well then! Think Garudamon is with those guys?" He asked the other who laughed. "Undoubtedly!" The first digimon introduced laughed as well before raising up a large gun. "Well, let's see how much fun we will have with this place!" the duo had stretched out massive wings and took flight.

*At the pub*

"Look, are you four going to order something?" An annoyed owner came up to their table. "Excuse us, we were told to come here by Sir Tormund and Sir Jeran," The nodding of approval from Stiletto showed Alicia was able to get the title right which made it easier to convince the owner. Thankfully it was only a few short moments afterwards until when said lupes entered and sat with them. "So then, why is it you don't know what is going on?" Jeran was the first to ask. "We'll have to show you that. I've been with them this whole time and still can't believe it!" Stiletto motioned to the Xros Loaders. Nodding the lupes led them out a little ways from Meridell.

*Outskirts*

"Shoutmon, reload!" "Reload! Everyone!" The two jumped as the digimon materialized infront of them. "These guys are digimon, it stands for … digital right Alicia? Yeah, digital monsters. They partner with humans, zoidians in Blood's case, called Tamers which is somewhat similar to owners," Stiletto was just enjoying this; being able to speak to the heroes he heard of from a hard time in his life like this. "What about her?" Tor asked when he noticed Alicia didn't hold up one. "She hasn't found her partner yet," Lopmon answered before introducing himself and the other digimon.

*With the two unknown digimon*

They landed on the top of Meridell Castle with a flap of the wings before making sure Garudamon didn't see. "Hey check this out! There are Tamers here!" The one with multiple wings called over. "So they're Garudamon's targets!" Sure enough, the bird man was seen in the distance heading over to where the tamers were at. "Well, that's a bit unfair; shall we?" the one with the gun held it up. "Oh you know it," With two Cheshire Cat smiles they leapt into action.

*With the Main Protagonists*

"Well anyways if you guys are going to stay here you will need your own neopets," Tor explained to them after the two knights heard about their side of the story. "So how do we meet them?" Izaya asked but before anything can be said a loud explosion ranged out … right where the castle was at. "Oh no, the king!" The two ran back with the group deciding to follow. "Look! There's three digimon, kyu!" Sure enough there was one massive digimon and two humanoid ones soaring over the castle. "Wing Blade!" The attack was launched at the two who dodged with ease; the castle was not as lucky. "Stop it!" Tor called up to them. "Why? Besides you should be thanking us as Garudamon was coming for you!" One of the humanoids said as they flew down where they can be seen.

'That melody! I-it's them!' Alicia now noticed, the Dig Melody she had been hearing wasn't one but two that had overlapped. 'Due to the fact they seemed to be only different versions of each other it was easy to hear both at the same time…' At that time King Skarl and Lord Darigan came out of the castle as Garudamon swooped down. 'No! They where to never have meet! That was why we were sent to the Human World eight years ago! I knew we should have just ended it…' "Watch it, he's coming!' Blood was the first to point out the bird man digimon. "Annoying little," Before the one with the gun could fire; Garudamon was knocked to the ground by none other than Darigan himself. "What is the meaning of this?" Jeran called to it. "Simple, Garudamon came here to target you guys," the other digimon spoke. "Well Blood?" Shoutmon looked up. "Destroy him," With that the light of digivolution shinned on Shoutmon and Patamon ("Not leaving us out!") as all the neopets, minus Stiletto, gaped at OmegaShoutmon and Angemon.

"Hey, take us up there too!" Tor called over to OmegaShoutmon as Garudamon once again took flight. "Alright but try to keep up!" They went after with Jeran on Angemon. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Skarl asked the two humanoid digimon. "Simple, we want to see how the tamed digimon perform," The one with the gun said as he leaned on some debris like it was nothing. "Alicia, who are those guys?" Stiletto asked. "Lucemon Falldown Mode and Astamon,"

*The Battle*

"HAND OF FATE!" "HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" Garudamon would either block or dodged the attacks yet the two knights would make it harder as if he got too close they would managed some damaged. "Hey Angemon, fly over him!" Jeran spoke up after monitoring the bird's movements. "Alright," Noticing what they where doing, OmegaShoutmon and Tor made sure to keep Garudamon occupied. "Now!" The blue lupe called as he leapt off Angemon. "HAND OF FATE!" The golden light from the champion's attack encased itself around Jeran's sword as the knight raised it over his head. Garudamon only looked up a second too late as the holy sword was brought down; cutting straight through the right wing and arm.

*With the others*

"Ha! My partner finished him!" Izaya cheered. "Wonder if it would work without the sword," Blood, of course, had to knock him back down a few pegs. The others sighed. "Guys not now," "This isn't the time to be immature," Lopmon and Terriermon said. Before Izaya could snap back at them, a glow came from Garudamon. "Now what?" The King of Meridell called in annoyance. "He's digivolving," Stiletto replied. "WHAT?" "Like Shoutmon and Patamon. It's normal for them to do that,"

Sure enough, Garudamon had digivolved into a fierce digimon named Ornismon. "COSMIC RAY!" A powerful beam erupted from the ancient digimon's mouth as he tried to hit the others. "Don't let it hit Meridell with that!" Tor called. Suddenly Ornismon did turn his attention to the castle with raised wings. "Don't think so! Now OmegaShoutmon!" Blood called out to his partner, knowing Ornismon would have some sort of an attack. "OMEGA THE FUSION!" Tor leapt off for a moment as the armored digimon hit the winged menace on the back before landing on their targets back and stabbed his sword between the shoulder blades. With an angered screech the mega level turned his attention back to the opposing digimon.

"Izaya, Blood, why don't you guys have Angemon and OmegaShoutmon DigiXros with each other?" Alicia asked after a moment. They both turned their attention to the girl. "What, they haven't used it once? And they have Xros Loaders?" Lucemon snickered as Astamon just flat out guffawed. She couldn't help but ask them. "Have you two ever been in Planet Zi?" The ultimate level digimon both stopped as they looked at her with a confused expression. "I heard your Digi Melody there, twice. Thought it was only one but it was both of yours at the same time," 'Wait is this girl?' Astamon thought for a moment as he looked back at Lucemon in shocked but before the demon man could ask out loud what they both think a sudden green glow erupted between the three of them. "A green Xros Loader?" They all stared, even Ornismon who screeched. "NO! This was supposed to be prevented! I thought they managed to ruin the tamer beyond repair; where she could never have a digimon!" 'What?" Alicia and Stiletto's eyes widen. Just the night before the escape she told him; it was eight years ago when her mom and unborn brother had died and it traumatized her ever since. "Then…you?" She glared at the ancient bird digimon. "He did something to ya back then as well?" The demon man asked as he slung the Oro Salmón over his shoulder. "…I'll show you, the DigiXros," The two guys blinked in surprised; she wasn't afraid but instead was very, very pissed.

"Lucemon! Astamon! DigiXros!" The two glowed in a brilliant light as they combined into a whole new mon. "AstaLucemon!" Izaya couldn't help but growled in frustration; Blood had the Super Digivolution and now Alicia had the DigiXros which had them both up one on him big time. No more… "Angemon! We're not getting left behind!" The Xros Loader glowed with the image of a yellow pixel dinosaur in the blue screen. "Matrix Digivolution!" Jeran hopped off for a moment as the light of digivolution hit the angel from his partner's Xros Loader. "MagnaAngemon!"

Ornismon screeched out his battle cry as he once again raised his wings. "TEMPEST!" The powerful wind from the tip of the mega's wings threatened to destroy the castle as it rapidly approach until MagnaAngemon flown infront of it. "HEAVEN'S GATE!" The opened portal absorbed the attack as MagnaAngemon then closed it due to Tor still hanging on the ancient bird's back. "Now, OmegaShoutmon!" Blood ordered his partner. "MagnaAngemon!" "AstaLucemon!" The other two followed, as did the two knights who timed their attacks with the friendly mons. "BEAT SLASH!" OmegaShoutmon hit Ornismon first before Tor followed by leaping over the bird's head and slashing where the armored digimon hit. "EXCALIBUR!" the sword glowed as it grew longer on MagnaAngemon's arm before he stabbed the same spot with Jeran, who leapt back on after the digivolution, before they moved out of the way for AstaLucemon. "CHAOS HEAVEN FIRE!" The demonic digimon fired from a new form of Astamon's old Oro Salmón. This was the final move needed to finish off Ornismon as a purple ring came out from around the digimon's waist. "Hey, you gonna catch him?" The new digimon called to his partner. "It would help in explaining what happened back then," Stiletto acknowledged. "Alright," With a swipe of her arm the ancient digimon was placed inside the Xros Loader.

**Well that's the fifth chapter everyone! Oh yeah, get some of the neopets to have some action which was, I'll admit, about time. Next chapter is about discovering what happened to the characters eight years ago and will show Stiletto starting his awesome moments too! So look forward to it everyone! I wish I had a scanner so as to show AstaLucemon as I kinda need to think on how to describe him. If I find a way I'll tell you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only things I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters as well as AstaLucemon who is my own created digimon. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Six:

Stiletto's Day in the Limelight

The blue gelert made sure to keep a nice and even pace next to his owner as they headed towards Darigan Citadel (due to how Alicia now has Ornismon who practically destroyed Meridell Castle, Skarl absolutely refuse to have them near while Darigan was convinced to let them stay so as long they had a leash on Ornismon). The human girl was taking in all of the sights around before glancing every once in a while at Lucemon and Astamon; which he couldn't blame her, two ultimate digimon who where rare digi-twins. Noticing he was getting a bit too fast as he let his mind wonder he slowed down some more before looking back at the group. Izaya was taking in the fact Patamon now can stay as Angemon a bit too well for Blood's (and apparently Darigan's) liking as he spoke of how the next appearing digimon will be theirs until Shoutmon was the one who yelled at him to shut up … resulting in more screaming from both ends as Blood and Angemon ignored their partners. 'Can see why lupes love the idea of packs now. It makes things livelier.' Which he hopes would help Alicia; he understands a bit, she was traumatized eight years ago when her mother and unborn brother died and refuse to speak. "So you're a gelert right?" Astamon came up on Stiletto's other side. "Yep, a standard blue one," "Standard blue? What, you come in different colors of the rainbow?" the demon man chuckled. "Sort of; we actually have a wide variety which mostly depends on which paintbrush is used on us," This caught both twin mons in surprise. "_Paintbrush?_ Are you serious?" Lucemon came from behind his brother. Stiletto nodded before telling them of the Rainbow Pool in Neopia Central and of the different kinds ("Some are holiday brushes like Halloween while others are of different locations like the Lost Desert or Tyrannia and others are something completely different such as Mutant and Starry.") while the demonic mons listened. "And all it does is changing your appearance?" The fourteen winged angel asked which the gelert nodded. "Weird; it seems lot less valuable if that's all it does. You honestly don't get anything from it,"

Shortly after settling in one floor under Darigan's own chambers they all went to the next subject; Blood and Izaya obtaining their own pets tomorrow which Stiletto himself couldn't wait to see as it'll mean more neopets to do things with. "So there are specific pets that can't be obtained unless through certain conditions or on certain _days?_" Izaya wondered why they can't be found except on that one day of the year. The sole pet once again confirmed the ways of his world as Cutemon ran infront where he lay as Lopmon and Terriermon came with Shoutmon on their heels due to accidentally stepping on his tail when he nodded off. Later on he went to where Alicia was to see about having her know Izaya and Blood a bit more. "I mean we'll be with them for a while since they're also tied into this so you guys might want to know a bit more about each other," She pondered a bit on what he said. "It does make sense but Izaya is worked up already which makes him harder to speak to and Blood, I'm honestly worried about where he stands at all," True enough the zoidian isn't going to let their escape attempt slip by as he had to chase them down throughout Arcadia's borders … _twice._ Also he did appear loyal to the Emperor from what small bits the neopet was able to pick up on yet something about his overall self made the gelert uneasy. "That … probably makes it all the more reason to talk to him. After he's settled down from starting with Izaya again and maybe through Shoutmon," The newest Tamer of the trio nodded thus they waited for about twenty minutes of nonstop yelling and brawl before confronting Shoutmon. "Maybe ask him about digimon and neopets? He'll be wanting information you know, plus Izaya probably isn't coming back for a while," (while fighting with the zoidian, Izaya attempted to hit him in the face as Blood dodged and tripped his attacker which caused the human male to accidentally collided with a now very agitated Darigan and now is trying to make up for it.) They went over to the table where said Lord Captain was seated with some tea in his hand (to make sure Alicia would speak Stiletto stole the seat he saw her going to which had her sit on Blood's right while Shoutmon took a seat on his left.) Over in the background Angemon sighed at his partner while Lucemon and Astamon talked about checking out the place after the two new pets come in as Cutemon and the twin rookie levels took an immediate liking to the new mons, yet Stiletto had a suspicion they where listening on whatever conversation Alicia and Blood would have … he couldn't blame them and instead warned them with his tail whenever they where starting to make it obvious they where.

"Wonder how this will all tie up," Alicia started with one of the many which bothered her most. "All of what?" the other finally replied after seeing no one else would. "The different worlds? The interaction between species which normally would never see each other? What is going on?" Now she has his attention as Stiletto noticed. 'Good move! Talk about something he would probably want to hear.' Shoutmon gave the sole neopet of the group a thumbs up behind his partner's back. Blood shrugged it off. "Simple, I will obtain whatever is necessary of each world and if they're seen fit; they'll be conquered," Now everyone was listening in, heck they jumped in. "Blood, you don't know much of Neopia and we haven't even _been_ in the Digital World! Also _you_ would know of them; not the Emperor!" Stiletto began. "Plus with such a large goal it's utterly unrealistic. It's difficult enough to gauge the technology making the zoids and the magic used here as they're different and we're only on two worlds. Also there will be revolutions and if they find out it's on a universal level they will push to unite; if someone's freedom's taken away they'll retaliate undoubtedly. Your emperor also had not been in any of the other worlds so what'll he do? Hail from a single one?" All the while Blood had a smirk which made the pet nervous. "Do not worry about any of that, it will be dealt with," Alicia had to motion to Astamon to put his gun down.

*Next Morning – Hissi Day*

Somehow the gelert just _knew_ Blood would get something draconic or serpent like. Go figure that one of the rare hissi which decide to use Hissi Day as the day the winged snake would go to find a worthy owner and picked Blood out in a heartbeat. Said dark red snake ('Irony or _something_ is just pulling everything it has six ways to Sunday on this!' Stiletto couldn't help himself thinking) came up and stuck his tongue out in curiosity as he took in the canine like pet's scent. "You're a bit unusual for a neopet. What paintbrush was used on you?" The hissi, named Yamata, moved in for a closer look. "Paintbrush? She didn't use any, I'm a standard blue gelert" Yamata jerked his head back, completely baffled as Izaya returned with two neopets, one he found and another adopted, Ursula the blue Floatsam and Fang the red Jetsam. "Standard blue? No darling, I've seen all standard colors and that is no standard color," Ursula examined him as well as Izaya tried to explain himself for her name ("I have younger cousins alright? They constantly want to watch some Disney movie! It just stuck okay? Damnit! Quit laughing!") Wondering what his newly fellow pets meant, the canine hurried into the room to look into the mirror. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FYORA?" he gapped as he saw himself which led to the others coming in after hearing his yelps.

For starters, his eyes where not gelert eyes; they where red and sharp, he now had claw fingers and a ring on his much longer tail, around his neck, as well as spiked bracelets similar to the rings on his ankles, plus he was partially humanoid like (similar to werelupes right down to running on either all four or hind paws). His ear fur where more jagged and his fur overall was darker as dark blue feather wings unfold themselves which led him wondering how could he not notice them earlier. Yamata came up. "You look kinda like them over there, now that I think about it," Stiletto looked to where the hissi pointed at … Lucemon and Astamon. 'Why do I suddenly look like a digimon?' he glanced over to the three owner/tamers who where just as confused.

The neopets and digimon all remained back in the room as the trio went to ask Darigan if someone came by last night who might have possibly changed Stiletto as they where bringing the newest three pets and two mons up to speed. "This is unexpecting," Ursula finally said after a pause before turning to the digimon partners. "Have any of you had any experience like this?" "Not personally," Angemon spoke up before Shoutmon explained. "See digimon and humans have always been partners as our two worlds overlap each other so tales of a mon or person entering one world or another is not unheard of but on this magnitude? Never," "What's digivolution anyways?" Fang huffed; he seemed to share Izaya's short temper. "It means digital evolution," Alicia and the others had come in with some books the currently busy lord was willing to let them look through. "Do neopets have anything like that?" Shoutmon asked Ursula who was the closes to him. "Sorry hon, I don't know of anything like that," The more mature of the 'sam siblings replied.

Alas nothing in the books held any explanation as to his transformation though thankfully nothing bad has happened as well which helped everyone in being more at ease over it. 'Still though, it's pretty weird to just get up and change without a paintbrush.' Stiletto thought, it was late at night yet the gelert couldn't get any sleep as he sat on the window still as a breeze ruffled his feathers slightly. "You know this could be the perfect time to try to fly," A voice made him jump as he turned to see Yamata trying not to laugh next to Lucemon and Astamon. "My brother's right, besides you might want to gain _something _out of this transformation thing," Lucemon raised his hands up in a shrug. Stiletto was able to see their point, to having such large, powerful wings go to waste … "Besides," Yamata curled a wing-hand around the other pet. "Think about whatever else you gained from this? Who's to say it was a _blessing_ not a curse?" "When were you the voice of reason?" The canine like pet joked. "When I had an owner who had common sense and states how just about everything is so obvious,"

*Five Hours into Flying Practice*

Tired, yes he was but there was no stopping (not that he wanted to; never had he felt such adrenaline!) as he curled his wings around his body to go for a dive after Astamon. When the demon man swerved to the left as gaining altitude, the gelert attempt to follow as Lucemon and Yamata would let him know if he was doing something wrong or to remind him some tricks to flying. "Don't flap your wings when doing that! Also just lightly tilt," Yamata called. Soon he gotten used to flying as well as the tricks each of the three had to offer – Yamata was a master at sharp turns and zigzag while Astamon leaned more to accelerating and sudden dives and Lucemon taught him the difference of casual flight to using every power in your wings for long periods of time without draining yourself or straining the muscles under the feathered limbs. Now he was just enjoying the night air while trying to beat Yamata in a race (they were no match for the two digimon however) as the brothers would attempt to encourage whichever one they betted on that current time. "Come on! Win one so that his high-ass can shut up!" "Shut up yourself Lucemon!"

With a yawn and stretch of newly used wings Stiletto opened his eyes to see Alicia trying to get her two digimon up; currently trying to drag Astamon up by his coat until the masked mon accidentally sprawled over her. "Get off! Astamon!" Stiletto headed over there and helped her out. "Man they sleep deep," She huffed before getting an idea. "Stay right there," He was now nervous for the two mons, the gelert did not want to see that smile again. She came back with two buckets filled with water and ice cubes, splashing both of them with one bucket. "MOTHER OF YGGDRASIL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Lucemon yelled. "Astamon didn't wake up," Stiletto wagged his tail as the demon lord kicked his brother in the side. They followed Alicia to where Izaya and Blood where already sitting and waiting for the food. "What the fuck where you doing?" The dark haired teen asked as Stiletto instantly went over to where the other neopets before answering. "Iced water buckets to get them up," "Seriously? Man, let me know you're doing something like that!" He laughed before said two mons gave him the mother of all death glares, Izaya will pick a fight with Blood; he can take the zoidian on but two ultimate level digimon? No chance on his life!

Shortly afterwards they where all eating as Blood brought up the next conversation; what is going to be done. Stiletto and the twin 'sams glanced at the hissi in worry; they all knew Blood was on the opposing ends of Alicia and Izaya which means Yamata would probably have to oppose them like how Shoutmon had to. Said digimon patted the serpent when no one else would noticed; he liked Blood and all but he liked the other two as well which had him hated fighting them to the ground. The digimon and neopets had their own conversation off to the side. "What I want to know is what caused us to come here the first place," Terriermon said. "True, they should have gotten a reading from the time-space transmission unit and warn us," The draconic digimon nodded until his eyes widen. "Hey Blood, was there anyone monitoring the transmission unit?" Said Lord Captain turned his attention briefly to his partner. "Opis was supposed to be in charge of it," Before Izaya began yelling at him once again, Alicia was silent the entire time while having her head down. "I wonder what is wrong with her?" Fang asked; really it was obvious to them all that she was more than just a timid girl. "All I know is her mother and unborn brother died on her. Ornismon might know a bit more about that. Remember what he said?" They all nodded. "Izaya has problems of his own, just that he seems to try to hide them," Angemon stole a glance at his partner, remembering the feeling he gotten for just a brief moment before becoming MagnaAngemon. "Blood too, wonder where he got the idea of taking control from both Athle and the Emperor from? I mean that's not something you just decided on a Tuesday morning especially since he appeared to known Athle for a long time," Yet there was one main problem with the three they all noticed; they where not going to talk about it anytime soon. "Having a owner and tamer can be troublesome sometimes," Yamata huffed as they all agreed. "Even I know better than to keep quiet about something hurting me, kyu!" Ursula patted Cutemon's head. "Remember they might have reasons though, Alicia might be traumatized, Izaya ashamed, and Blood … well I'm sorry sweeties but I need to know a bit more before deciding if he's also ashamed or something more," Stiletto motioned for them all to hush before walking over to Alicia.

"Alicia? Can I speak to Ornismon?" This caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Ornismon?" She looked up at her pet. This was the hard part, trying to think of an explanation as to why he wanted to speak to the killer bird without having it catch the owner's interests. 'If I say he might know of traveling between worlds Blood will be interested, if I say about her past or Lucemon and Astamon then Alicia would be interested, saying he may know how to get to the Human World specifically or asking what he's doing with the assault with fire up Izaya…' The neopets and digimon waited for him to give his reply as they noticed Izaya and specifically Blood keeping their eyes on him. "Well I was wondering … what … Ornismon's master may have with Neopia if anything?" Uh-oh that had all three interested! "I guess…" Yelling a quick thanks he grabbed it with his tail before bolting with the others, leaving the three in surprise. "…The hell?" Izaya muttered before they went after the creatures they found themselves partner with.

"Reload, Ornismon!" Stiletto pressed the button like how his partner did while everyone else was wondering how and why was he able to when he wasn't the human who owned the device. Yet what emerged was not a giant ancient raptor of terror but a small pink canary. "…WHAT!" The new neopets couldn't help themselves; shouldn't Ornismon be bigger and fiercer than this? "If you must know, you caused me so much strength that naturally I degenerated," The aggravated digimon huffed. "Hey where are you guys?" Izaya came up from behind to stare at the digimon before them. "…Ornismon is from _Biyomon_?" Needless to say everyone, including Alicia and Blood who where right behind Izaya, all had a blank expression. "I guess it would explain his ultimate level," The sole female of the trio spoke up after a moment's pause. Biyomon meanwhile was trying to smack Fang's poking fin away from him. "Will you _please_ stop it! SPIRAL TWISTER!" The jetsam yelped before trying to bite the now flying away avian like mon. 'Great. Another Blood and Izaya…' Everyone minus the said males thought. "Um, Biyomon? You said something about preventing a tamer eight years ago," Stiletto brought up the subject. "Yes I did say that, but now since I had been in her Xros Loader I can say with absolute guarantee you won't have to worry of it,"

The pink bird said before doing a quick cleaning under arm-like wings. "You see the Digital World's been suffering from dangerous tamers and their digimon; eight years ago we heard a particular one was to appear with a frightful digimon. I am not sure who but some digimon had been sent by Lord HolyAngemon to make sure this tamer could never be," Angemon spoke up this time. "You're trying to say that the supposivly benevolent Lord HolyAngemon order the _murder_ of a human?" This caused the rookie to fall off his perch in terrorized shock. "By Azulongmon's blessing no! They where sent to help in leading this tamer in becoming a kinder person! To kill a human who could have been a child!" The dark blue gelert sighed in relief; then it wouldn't have anything to do with his owner. Then another question came inside the canine's head shortly after. "You've been around for a while right? While you may not know anything of neopets could you possible give a theory as to my sudden transformation?" Biyomon blinked a moment before walking up to him. "You mean neopets don't simply evolve?" Stiletto shook his head which caused the digimon to pace back and forth in confusion. "That's not possible!" The rookie fluttered his wings. "Because everything falls under evolution? No matter how drastic or how little?" Alicia asked the once-enemy digimon. "That is absolutely correct. Everything! As proven with both the Human and Digital Worlds; it is fundamental to life itself," 'But even so mine is unheard of … then again so are…' The gelert accidentally hit Izaya with his wings as they open when realization struck. "Is it because I am now the neopet of a tamer I evolve after being around digimon influence for a certain amount of time?" He had been with digimon even long before Alicia became a tamer so was it possible that the influence the creatures had sunk in long before the arrival of Astamon and Lucemon? Biyomon who flapped his wings in surprise certainly came to this conclusion. "By the Devas that is it! Then we can assume the same for these three after a while. This can be a new discovery; things change to match their environments after all," 'Environments!' Stiletto thought. "Then would the reason why the paintbrush items are so rare is because they rapidly affect neopets evolution with their magic?" Both a magic item and an evolution item; like the digivices! This would be why not even faeries like Queen Fyora herself could never create one but only hand out ones they found themselves! No one he recalls had ever studied them, at least at this angle and it would explain ones such as the Darigan or Lost Desert Paintbrushes. 'Then if that is the case what do neopets gain besides just a new appearance? If this is pushed then it can revolutionize how _anyone_ looks at them or at Neopian magic itself! Lord Darigan might want to hear this when he comes to check on us.'

Sure enough he was more than glad to hear of this as research of this could bring in more people and materials which as a whole could help his people after Lord Kass's reign. "I'm impressed, both at how you came to this and how no one ever thought of it until now. Hopefully this will help the Citadel," With that they had gotten a rare smile before he continued on. "I managed to contact Queen Fyora who will help you return to Planet Zi, she is waiting for you in Faerieland. Remember you have allies in this world as well,"

Stiletto stretched a bit as Alicia, Blood, and Izaya made sure they had everything for the trip as Cutemon, Terriermon, and Lopmon began playing chase around his paws. "Alright guys, you're bugging the fuck out of him," Izaya motioned them to come back which they did; in direct contact with his face. "Izzy, play with us, kyu!" "Yeah! Play, play!" The twins echoed as the angered human tried to pry them off. "GET OFF! Ursula! Fang! Quit laughing! Not you too Angemon! Damnit Alicia!" By now even Blood was smirking at the display while trying to get Yamata to breathe. "Apparently despite his appearance Yamata breaks out laughing easily," The gelert wagged his tail as his owner whispered to him in a joking manner, it was nice seeing her brighten up. "So Stiletto know any short cuts?" Fang asked the gelert. "The rest of us hadn't been roaming like you had, we kinda remained around here," He nodded yes at one of the 'sam siblings while having a worry on his face. "It crashed just a little ways from Shadowglen Woods, a pretty dark and nasty place where everything is literally trying to eat you and we have to go through Meridell t get to it as the entrance is right by the bridge on the other side," They pondered on it a moment. "We'll go through either ways, besides Tormund and Jeran would be more than willing to help as we stopped Biyomon when he was Ornismon. They have a code of honor, mind you," Blood decided. "Alright! I'll set those plants on fire!" Shoutmon jumped up in agreement as he whipped out his mic.

**That is Chapter Six everyone! Sorry it took so long for a slow chapter but not to worry. I'm currently working back on Chapter Seven after a nice break and spending time with the family (and watching Sonic Underground). In the seventh things kicks up as an old foe reappears and they try to survive Shadowglen Woods! For anyone wondering the Shadowglen Woods came from the Neopets Darkest Faerie video game.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I in absolutely no way own or in anyway possess Digimon, Zoids, or Neopets. They all belong to their rightful owners as do any terms associated with them. The only things I do own are Alicia and Izaya who are my original characters as well as AstaLucemon who is my own created digimon. Any personification of the digimon or neopet seen is originally my idea but I do not, under any circumstances, own the actual species or characters.

Chapter Seven:

The Evil Lurking inside the Shadowglen Woods!

With some time needing to convince Darigan they would be alright in Meridell the group of two humans, one zoidian, and four neopets climbed out as the digimon relaxed inside the Xros Loaders. "Now to find the two canine knights right?" Izaya stretched a bit. "We'll catch them on patrol around town, do not go near the castle. I don't think their king would be happy to know Biyomon was Ornismon," Blood motioned for them to follow him into the town. "The exit to where the bridge lies is not too far off so why are we waiting?" Yamata asked. "Personally I think it would be best to move as quickly as possible," "Because they might know something about the place due to it being close also they can assist us if anyone tries to start something. We don't have time for any trouble," After a while Stiletto instantly perked up as he sensed the knights coming and quickly alerted the others. To say Jeran and Tor were surprised to see them was a bit of an understatement. "What are you guys doing here?! You know that since you have Ornismon, and what happen with Stiletto?" Blood held up a hand respectfully and waited for Tor to stop. "We were wondering if you can give us any information about the Shadowglen Woods," The two lupes looked at one another in shock. "We have to meet Queen Fyora in Faerieland and Shadowglen is the quickest way, and Stiletto went under some type of evolution," Alicia added from Blood's right as Izaya glanced over. "I've been in there a few times, once to save my sister so I can help with some of it," Tor finally spoke up after the two debated for a moment, the woods where dangerous but if they needed to see the queen then they needed to see her. Jeran nodded, besides he could finish up patrol while Tor guides them.

*With two unknown characters*

"Hmm, so the young lupe from before is no longer with his arca friend?" A voice rang out from the depths of the forest the protagonists need to cross through. "Heh-heh-heh… and is with the little group from before! How their numbers grow…!" A second voice replied as if in pure ecstasy. The silhouette, which the first voice belonged to, turned around to his sinister companion. "Yes. It'll be fun, won't it Reapermon?" The murderous digimon who served the Demon Lords let out a nightmarish guffaw which rang throughout the bleak woods.

*Back with the main characters; Entrance to Shadowglen Woods*

Tor had his fur prickled every now in then in worry; both about the woods itself and in his concern for the group now behind him. Yes they had the digimon and more neopets, plus there was Stiletto's new form but, Blood aside, they have nothing to defend themselves with. 'All the more reason to hurry.' The lupe thought as they headed in the tunnel which led to the Shadowglen Woods. Blood was directly behind the knight with a hand on the sword strapped to his waist with Yamata coiled around his neck, Alicia next with her gelert; both where looking back and forth as if trying to see or hear something, followed shortly by Izaya with Fang and Ursula. 'Something's not right.' The zoidian thought; Tor explained that even the plants would try to kill you and yet there was nothing in sight; no monster, no flesh-eating vegetation, just an unnatural silence. It gradually dawned onto the others as well which had them now straining to hear any movement. "Hey, what gives?" Izaya narrowed his eyes as the group stopped. "Are they further in or something?" The Knight of Meridell frowned; right now at least one would be attacking, could they be nervous of large numbers? 'That still doesn't seem right. I came here with Roberta and another time after the Darkest Faerie Incident a group of nomads got lost here; the creatures where everywhere!' Before he could even pull his sword out, Tor heard Blood replying "What?" to Alicia; apparently she suddenly started tugging on his sleeve. The boys looked at the sole female member to see she was pointing at something on the ground … on a patch darker than the rest of the bleak wood floor. The knight neopet cautiously walked over to notice the dark patch was also lumpy with dead leaves around it. He pulled out a brightly shining Sun Mote to use as light and gapped as he staggered back from the patch. It was a poisonous Flower Monster; the body was cut up with different limbs and its head separated from what was once a frog-like body. The leaves where actually the petals it would have like a mane and a closer look showed these where also cut and torn. The creature's black blood was still fresh and oozing; whatever done this was still here. Tor cursed under his breath as he quickly hid the mote to keep from being easily seen as Blood had drawn out his sword. "Well, well … it's been a while," A voice rang out in the darkness of the woods almost like an echo from all directions. "You!" Tor whipped around to try to find the voice when mass of shadows swirled all around the group like a python coiling around its prey before they where entirely encased in it and couldn't see, feel, or hear anything.

*With Blood*

The Lord Captain of the Phantom Knights felt the shadows leave instantly a short while later and took a moment to look at his surroundings which immediately showed something was wrong. For starters, no one else was around except Alicia and Ursula, who had confused expressions on their faces, and second; he and Alicia didn't have their Xros Loaders. "Great. It would figure they'd use this little tactic," The floatsam looked at him. "What tactic, dear?" "Dividing us so we'll be easier targets?" The female human looked at him to confirm that she had guessed correctly. "Also they'll be keeping the digimon and neopets away from their respective tamers or owners to be on the safe side," He took one last look around before motioning to the two of them to follow him down a worn path, his grip on his sword tighten incase their unknown foe or the natural creatures of Shadowglen appeared.

*With Izaya*

Izaya immediately went into a fighting pose while looking around fiercely for the voice. "Where are you, coward?!" He called out, his voice echoing in the eerie darkness of the woods. "Izaya? Hey, that you?" He looked down at his feet to see Blood's Xros Loader with Shoutmon's face on the screen. "Izaya? Shoutmon?" Turning around he saw Stiletto coming from up from the thickets. "Hey, where is your partner?" He asked the two pets as he picked up the digivice. "I don't know. You're the only one I found," The human swore under his breath before calling Shoutmon out from the Xros Loader. "Think you can at least get that jackass's scent off this?" He then held the device to the neopet while ignoring Shoutmon's aggravated expression. "I'll try, but this place has a lot of other scents which could muffle his," The winged gelert sniffed it carefully and the surrounding area before walking off in one direction with human and digimon following close behind.

*With Fang*

"Hey! What's going on?!" Fang barred long shark teeth as the shadows lifted from all around. "Pleasant. Hey, Izaya! Ursula! Where are you two?" Nothing answered him for a moment. "Fang? Fang! It's me, Angemon!" The jetsam looked around wildly for the angelic digital monster. "Where? I don't see you!" "Fang, look down on your right," The red colored neopet looked down to see the Xros Loader. "…Oh…" He pressed the center button which released Angemon, Cutemon, Terriermon, and Lopmon. "Now all we need is Izzy, kyu!" Cutemon perked up before shrinking back after looking at his surroundings. "Waaaah! It's s-so scary in here, kyu!" He immediately hoped on Fang's back as the twin digimon took their perch on Angemon's shoulders and the group went off to find where the others were.

*With Tormund*

Tor was really worried now; he recognized the voice that spoke before, it belongs to the one neopet who had given him and Roberta so much trouble before. Now, he was with Alicia's digimon; Lucemon, Astamon, and Biyomon which would mean she could be without any protection. 'And who knows what is going on with the others!' "Well, well … it was been a long time hasn't it?" The same voice called out from behind them. The group turned around to see a grey gelert in a dark torn cloak with a jagged sword. "And who's this?" The silver haired digimon asked. "The Gelert Assassin, he's dangerous so watch it," Lucemon gave a sinister smile of his own which showed his teeth were pointer than most humanoid digimon. "So? We could be quite dangerous ourselves," His brother chuckled at this statement. "Ah, yes. Thus it would be foolish to fight now when the odds are against me. Yet, your little friends on the other hand… Reapermon is particularly eager to meet up with the girl again. An eye for and eye," "The same that was with the Demon Lords?!" Biyomon exclaimed as his eyes widen in horror. The Gelert Assassin merely laughed loudly before vanishing. "We'll follow this trail, the others would be smart enough to do the same," The knight finally spoke after a moment of dread for their companions swept over.

*With Yamata*

"Well this is troublesome," The red hissi muttered; none of the others were around for miles. Then he pressed his long body against the forest ground so as to feel any vibrations. Multiple came from his left; disorganized vibrations as though there was some sort of frantic commotion. "How peculiar…" he thought before opening his wings and gave a powerful flap which propelled him into the air, soaring into the direction of the vibrations. What he saw surprised him; the natural inhabitants of the Shadowglen Woods were all snapping at each other as they tried to all squeeze into a ditch which led to an underground path if he recalled the story of Tormund and Roberta's adventures correctly. 'Why are they all desperate to hide?' An ill feeling crept upon the snake pet as he landed in a tree and kept out of sight. "HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then without warning a deranged laughter ranged out which had caused for the monsters to go into an uproar; now they were full on out fighting and squeezing in the small opening, chocking and trampling as though desperate to get away. The laughter itself was enough to shock the snake to nearly falling out of the tree. "That is undoubtedly no good," He took flight before any of the terrified monsters spotted him; he needed to find the others and leave immediately.

*With Blood, Alicia, and Ursula*

"Well, at least it is clearing up," Ursula spoke calmly. "It could also be an issue for us," The zoidian replied; wide openings mean you'll be an easy target. She frowned as she looked back and forth between the two; honestly humans and zodians were so similar to each other kinda like how floatsams and jetsams were. 'If it wasn't for the fact they already told me I would have believed for them to be of the same species.' Then again how many confused her for a jetsam? Before she could see about getting them to speak a maniacal laughter she could live without hearing rang out. Alicia and Blood's eyes both widen as they knew who the laughter belonged to as a miniature tornado of hellish flames erupted some distance before them and a scythe tore its way from the fire. "Reapermon!" The human girl felt terror grab her once more. "Heh-heh-he … HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Been a while hasn't it?! I haven't forgotten how much you managed to aggravated me with a simple rookie level digimon," They all moved back as the cyborg digital menace raised his scythe. "Or how you commanded the little bunny to shoot into my eye. Nor how you, Blood, used your little machine. Now look! Your numbers grew! You are giving me so many to slay…!" Ursula shivered at the mere sound of his voice; what a deranged monster! Blood himself wasn't feeling confident at all; this thing fought them off and even survived the Particle Gun! Now they only have his sword and a lot of good it'll do. "Run back into the woods," The two didn't need to be told anything else as all three broke off and fled from the clearing as the crazed laughter ranged out from behind them. "So we'll be playing hide 'n' seek? Fine, then. I'M IT! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Not looking back the group dodged trees as they attempt to gain as much distance from them and the digital Death incarnate, Alicia in the lead followed closely by Blood as Ursula, who was at a disadvantage due to having fins, was trying her hardest to keep up. "Try to find where a river or stream is! Use it to go see where the others are, Reapermon will be too busy chasing after us!" The zoidian commanded. "Be careful, dears!" Ursula turned left as Reapermon's laughter rang out, fear gripped her as the clangs of the digimon's foots faded away with the frantic ones of Blood and Alicia. "GUILTY CHAIN!" Alicia pulled a branch down so the chains would wrap around it before bolting once more as their pursuer gave a powerful tug which snapped the branch into pieces. She then felt Blood grabbed her wrist before leading her down off the path and into where the forest would get thicker. "Think that would work against me? SERPENT FLAME PURGATORY!" The mega level began setting the forest ablaze. "I could easily pull you in with Skull Whirlwind, but where's the fun in that? Heh-heh-eh…" The two founded a steep ledge with vines on it they could use to climb up on to at least escape the inferno. "SURPRISE!" Reapermon screamed in their faces after they managed to pull themselves up, his scythe above his head as he was ready to strike.

*With Ursula*

'Swim faster! You must swim faster!' She pushed herself as she tried desperately to find anyone who could help; her worries grew when she saw parts of the Shadowglen Woods became consumed by fire. The floatsam was just about ready to jump out of the water and search the land before she spotted an all too familiar face. "Oh thank goodness. Izaya!" The human whipped his head to see one of his twin neopets. "Ursula! Where's-" "No time! Blood and Alicia are being chased by Reapermon!" "WHAT!?" Shoutmon yelped as he and Stiletto exchanged horrified glances. "Reapermon's here?!" The blue floatsam nodded. "He set parts of Shadowglen on fire! This way!" Before they could take but a single step an unfamiliar laughter rang out as a grey neopet they had never met before appeared. "Unfortunately you will never get to them in time," Stiletto and Ursula both gave horrified gasps. "The Gelert Assassin! What are you doing here?!" The winged gelert demanded of the dangerous member of his species. "Simple, let's say there is ah… an alliance between Reapermon and I. We will finish your two groups off before going after the third," All four braced themselves as he pulled out his infamous sword. "But I will promise you this; your deaths will be painless,"

*Tor, Lucemon, Astamon, and Biyomon*

"See anything?" Tor called up to Biyomon; due to how thick the forest is he was the only one who could fly easily due to his smaller size. "Parts of the forest are on fire! Also the Gelert Assassin had found Izaya on the other side!" The pink bird digimon called back. "I'll go help Izaya; you guys go and see if Blood and or Alicia aren't there!" The lupe knight took off one way as the three digimon went another way. 'In the name of Fyora let us get to them on time!' He thought as he drank some Meerca Potion to be able to move faster.

*With Yamata*

Dread slashed the hissi's stomach as he couldn't believe what he saw. A horrific creature was chasing his owner and Alicia! 'Cursed smoke!' The winged serpent tried to get to where he could swoop down and help yet the intense smoke from the burning forest would always blur his vision. "BLOOD! ALICIA!" He called desperately yet they could not hear over the crackle and the crazed laughter. Finally he managed to fly into where he saw them climb up some large vines to avoid the fire … only for the creature to appear infront of them in flames. "SURPRISE!" 'No, no, no!' Yamata dived down as fast as he could as the scythe was raised upward. He gave an angered hissing sound before plowing straight into the metallic creature; causing for the menace to lose balance and gave the two enough time to dart around and continue down a path, Blood grabbed his neopet by the tail to pull him out of harm's way as the zodian went past them.

*With Fang, Angemon, Cutemon, Terriermon, and Lopmon*

Now they were all worried; two very different, yet obviously dangerous, laughter had been echoing all around and now fire! "One is undoubtedly Reapermon's," Angemon confirmed as anxiety to find Izaya gnawed at him. He remembered the previous encounter with the blood lusting mon and it was one he hoped in vain to never have to go through again. "Is that Biyomon up there?!" Terriermon suddenly pointed, sure enough it was the rookie level digimon and shortly afterwards Lucemon and Astamon came following close by on foot. "Hey, kyu!" Cutemon called. "What's wrong?" The champion level didn't like their expressions. "Reapermon is after Blood and Alicia," Astamon answered. 'Oh no, why couldn't we find them first?!' "Plus the Gelert Assassin is after Izaya," "WHAT!?" Fang like most other neopets heard the stories of the grey pet; most famously was when he served the Darkest Faerie. "I'll come with you, Fang if you and the others can get to Izaya," Biyomon flew closer to the shark pet and rookie levels. "I'll lead you to where we saw them; Tor's also heading in that direction," They immediately broke off; as much as Angemon cared for his partner there was no chance he was going to leave anyone in Reapermon's sadistic mercy. 'Plus Alicia didn't show to be able to fight period and even if she could there's no chance for a human and zodian to harm him! Fang, please keep an eye on our partner!'

*Izaya, Ursula, Shoutmon, and Stiletto*

"Assassin!" Tor's voice called out as he headed over to where they were at. "Well, I see I will have to deal with you right now," With that he created shadow clones and the five then lunged at the ones nearest to them. Ursula would remain close to the watery edge and whenever she gets some to come in near enough she would grab them and pull them into the abyss which was proving to be very effective while simple. "ROCK DAMASHI!" Shoutmon tossed the flaming musical note which destroyed multiple before jumping into a group of the survivors. "ROWDY ROCKER!" He then summoned his mic to beat them before having to block the clones which pulled out their swords. Stiletto used his fangs and claws to knock one down before giving a fatal bite and whenever the clones would try to surround him the blue gelert would use his powerful wings to fly out of reach before learning of a new ability; he could create powerful gusts of wind to blow them back. "Send them over here!" Ursula called and soon the two worked together to drag the majority to a watery grave. Meanwhile Izaya and Tor were fighting the real Gelert Assassin; as Tor would match blow for blow with his own sword Izaya would come in from behind to give a fury of punches and kicks, while the grey pet managed to block some most of Izaya's assaults got through. The Assassin then took to teleporting from behind Tor to stab the lupe only for Stiletto to swoop in; digging his claws into the cloak and bite down hard on the arm holding the sword. He managed to shake the blue neopet off with just enough time to dodge Tor's own stab and threw some knives in Izaya's direction, succeeding in nicking the human until one dug into his shoulder. "You mother fucker!" He pulled it out and sent it back to its owner. "Now, now. There is no need for such language," Izaya's anger grew; the gelert was toying with them while Alicia and Blood were in danger. "COME ON!" he yelled in frustration as their foe once again teleported and went to Ursula. "BLAZING ICE!" "BUNNY BLAST!" "SPIRAL TWISTER!" Lopmon, Terriermon and Biyomon's voice ranged out as they emerged with Cutemon and Fang. The grey pet had to stop his advances or risk getting hit by their attacks which gave Ursula and Fang an opening to ram into him; knocking the assassin off his feet before jumping back into the safe waters. Tor took the opening to bring his sword down which was blocked by the jagged one. "Hehehe, why are you playing with me when your friends are in such danger? I would imagine Reapermon caught up with them by now," Using the lupe's moment of shock to push him off and get up, the Gelert Assassin sheaths his sword. "Ta-ta!" Before anyone could stop him, the cloaked canine vanished for one more final time. "That little….!" "Izaya there is no time! They're this way!" Ursula led them back the direction she came from. "Please let Angemon and Alicia's digimon get to them on time, kyu!" Cutemon whimpered as he held onto Izaya.

*Alicia, Blood, and Yamata*

She turned around for a quick moment to check and see if Blood and Yamata were still right behind her before continuing to run. Their pursuer gave a ear-splitting screech before easily catching up to them. "JUDGEMENT SCYTHE!" Before anyone could react, Reapermon became a sudden blue and pain shot through as she suddenly found herself on the ground as deep gashes, courtesy of Reapermon's curved blade, sprouted on her right arm, left shoulder, and side. Finally managing to catch lost breath she was able to see Yamata had one wing torn and a long one running down his back; Blood had one trailing down his left arm (his dominate arm no less!), right leg, and was bleeding in the face. The mega level digimon then casually walked over to them. "Now was that all it really took?" The zoidian tried to keep a steady grip on his sword as the cyborg type was now hovering over him. Alicia looked around frantically for anything which could be used before finding a small pointy rock which she tossed at Reapermon's face. The digimon gave an irritated hiss as he covered his eye before giving her a dangerous stare out of his other. "You really like doing that don't you?" Blood then tried to stab with his sword only for the digimon to slam him back into the ground and crush his ribcage with a metal foot, having Blood's breath leave him painfully. Yamata attempted to bite at the joints in the digimon's leg which Reapermon easily counter with by hitting the hissi with Serpent Flame Purgatory and send the small red neopet flying a few feet before landing pitifully. Reapermon then headed towards Alicia and grabbed her by the throat with his clawed hand. She thrashed until she couldn't thrash without risk cutting her neck against the claws as the hold tighten to were breathing was all but impossible as he vision blur with Reapermon's menacing glowing red iris being the only thing she could see clearly. "So you had managed to catch them," An unfamiliar voice came from behind her. "The Gelert Assassin…?" She heard Yamata. "Heh-heh-he… So then their little friends are heading this way? Did you play with them long enough?" The digimon spoke casually to the neopet while still tightening his grip. "Quite long enough and yes they are," "Well then, we'll have to-" "HELLFIRE!" "HAND OF FATE!" Alicia felt Reapermon release his grip and someone else catching her as she heard the sounds from Astamon's gun and Angemon's attack struck the ground where their foes originally stood. "Hmm, some managed to somehow be excluded from the fun, no matter. We will arrive to continue our games another time," The Gelert Assassin spoke before he and Reapermon laughed; Alicia opened her eyes just in time to see the two vanish as well that Lucemon had both her and Blood, Angemon had Yamata and was next to Astamon.

Thankfully the others weren't too far behind so they was able to find them and as Cutemon healed the three Stiletto and Lucemon easily put the fire out by creating powerful wind over large bodies of water to have large waves come in and over the land. "You guys alright now?" Tor asked once the fairy digimon was finished. Alicia nodded as Yamata said a calm "Yes," and Blood merely stood up to show he was fine. "We shouldn't be staying here long," No one had a single objection to the zoidian's statement thus they once again continue on; this time the digimon were out and with them for safe measures. "Fortunately we're close to the exit and you guys can easily get to Fairyland, shouldn't be no more than a three day walk but there should be a few small inns to stop and rest at. Oh and here's some Neopoints so you can stay in them," Nodding to show thanks Alicia politely took the currency before turning to her pet. "How are you able to do that with the wind?" Stiletto shrugged. "Guess it came with the form," It took around forty five minutes for them to reach the exit of the Shadowglen Woods. "Just stay on the main path and there should be no problems, I'll be needing to get back to Meridell," With that and a few words of goodbye the group continued on as Tor waved till they were out of sight. 'Hope those guys will be alright.' He gave that final thought before making the swift trip back to the kingdom.

**Oh my God, I am so sorry for how long it took! Originally I was going to have everyone completely separated from one another but it rapidly became confusing and ridiculous so instead I had them be divided into smaller groups. Reapermon had now confirmed himself as the reappearing antagonist to chase our protagonists down and could it be that the Gelert Assassin will join him? Also when is the character development? When will Yamata, Ursula, and Fang evolve? **

**Here is a list of the all the characters so far so it'll be easier to understand who's with whom, especially later on:**

_**Main Characters:**_

**Alicia Silverhart:**

** Neopets: Stiletto**

** Digimon: Lucemon, Astamon, and Biyomon**

**Izaya Nokoumi:**

** Neopets: Ursula and Fang**

** Digimon: Angemon, Cutemon, Terriermon, Lopmon**

**Blood Keel:**

** Neopets: Yamata**

** Digimon: Shoutmon**

_**Other Characters:**_

**Allies: Flam, Gale, Tormund, Jeran, Darigan**

**Enemies: SkullMeramon, Athle, Jack, Regina, Earth, Opis (who didn't see this one coming?), Reapermon, Gelert Assassin**

** Unknown: King Skarl, Emperor**

** Mentioned: Bagramon, Roberta, Fyora, Darkest Faerie, Yggdrasil**


End file.
